


Submerge

by 6nbasinsita



Series: Creek牧惡 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6nbasinsita/pseuds/6nbasinsita
Summary: Sad story about pastor Craig and IMP Tweek
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Creek
Series: Creek牧惡 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835770
Kudos: 7





	1. Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾篇有很多角色的獨白，還有一些自己加的原創角輔助劇情，文體可能有點微妙

Chapter 1 : 氧氣

＿

Craig，Craig？

那裡是不是原本有個女生？

你沒看見？

不是那個溜直排輪的，我是說蹲在蘆葦那⋯⋯ 是，我從沒見過她，我記得，我記得你預約了餐廳⋯⋯是，我們已經遲到了，先生，很顯然那肯定要怪你在廚房發情似的⋯⋯但是我覺得她， **啊！** 你不能每次都想用這招讓我閉嘴！

我還沒看菜單，你待會想點些什麼？

我受夠那些叉子一壓就能把脂肪擠出來的肥牛肉，也許我會點香料紙包魚。

⋯⋯Craig，我剛才確實有聽見聲音，這附近沒有其他的水源或路過狂灌運動飲料的自行車騎士。

那有機會，可現在不是夏天！

閉嘴吧混蛋，別那麼輕蔑，我好歹也在沙灘把肚子喝飽海水的Butters拖上來過。我不是在跟你吹噓，我不是小孩子了，那對我來說能有多深？

十分鐘？

最多十分鐘，我向你保證，Michaël不會因為這樣就把我們從預約名單上劃掉，我們已經在那貢獻金錢多少年了。嫌麻煩的話你甚至不用跟著我去，一會兒你就能再次得到一個褲管濕透的傻子。

拜託？我確認一下，否則我今晚絕對難以入眠。

你在笑什麼？

⋯⋯想都別想，我今天已經累斃了。早上的客戶說他要把我打呵欠的模樣寄去給MGM，要求他們把那隻獅子換掉。

別說你現在唸的是倒數計時、

又、又怎麼了？我才跑了幾秒。

⋯⋯不，不！天哪， **噓！** Craig，小聲點！那真的很難為情！ **夠了！ 你有什麼毛病？** 你該不會這陣子老不見人影都是和Clyde去呼麻？我回來再跟你算帳。

別再叫我了，就讓我繞過去瞧瞧，我回來這，我們去吃那該死的晚餐，就這麼幾項簡單的事情要辦，結束？

⋯⋯我知道，Craig。

我也愛你。

＿

抱歉，我不是故意的，年輕人，那是情況危及⋯⋯你知道，你不能一邊抓著你朋友不放，又一邊要我們把他帶走。

我是說——我真的很抱歉把你弄傷，我會負責全部的醫藥費，而那不意味就能寬恕我打了你的臉。

真誠的，祝你早日康復。

想聊聊嗎？

當然，我就知道。對，我早就知道你不想，我還是像個魯莽的混球一樣問了，我真是⋯⋯

呃，有。 我們把所有收集到的東西列在鑑定組那的桌子上，他們取樣後拍個照，明天就能領回——

不年輕人，我們現在就過去，我有必要為了你破例。來吧，坐我的前座。

你說這個十字架項鍊？

抱歉，我找個人問一下。給我幾秒鐘。

Sharon？有人知道組長忙什麼去了嗎？

妳終於接電話了，我真該死的慶幸妳提早下班了。他說那不是他朋友的東西，妳為什麼要把它一起排在這裡？

不好意思，你可以容許我請教一下，一個小問題；她說警方原本打算明早歸還物品的時候再談，但你剛好出現在這了，所以⋯⋯

你朋友信教嗎？

謝謝，謝謝你的答案。Sharon，你也聽見了，他朋友是佛教徒。

再一個問題就好，要是你覺得很疲倦，也可以不回答，我們明天繼續。 沒問題？真的？好吧。

你朋友有戴項鍊的習慣嗎？

他說那會讓他朋友過敏長紅點。Sharon，你不覺得太急了？我只是帶他來領東西，妳不該這樣問一大堆⋯⋯失陪，孩子的母親從醫院過來了，我的老天爺，希望我撐得住。我再撥給妳。

Sharon很疑惑，她說那項鍊是在你朋友身上取下來的。

你好，女士，有什麼是我能為你提供協助的嗎？⋯⋯冷靜點！別動手動腳、你以為你在哪裡？

這是在他朋友身上發現的，你無權隨意碰觸⋯⋯那是妳女兒的？ 好，我理解，當然，我的眼睛正正常常長了一對在這兒呢，我看得見照片，別再把螢幕貼到我鼻子上，我們保持點距離，放輕鬆？

⋯⋯ **閉嘴！Patrick！** 別每個人同時對我大吼大叫！讓我一件一件解決！

女士，既然是來道謝的，你的態度有些令人不敢恭維。我知道你很慌，但無論如何你該對他仁慈點。

好了，Patrick，我准許你發言。你要和我報告什麼？

沒有肺水腫？

⋯⋯SHIT。 **噓！** 等等、等等！ **住口！** 我們到外頭去；女士，麻煩請你也一併跟上。

**不！** 等會，你待在那就好。誰來給他泡杯熱可可？

這牽扯到會不會變成更嚴重的刑案，Patrick。

Sharon帶的那一組還在評估誰先誰後；但首先，脾臟符合Sabinsky現象，他們正在等胃液沈澱的結果。

諾，這是幾張剛送去醫院時的照片；蕈型泡沫的量不算多，死亡時間非常短。對，我想勒痕是夠斬釘截鐵的證據了，眼珠上也有出血的斑點。

振作點，老兄，我想你們兩組明早得對幹一場。

女士，妳在聽嗎？ 我得說，遺憾的是，等你的孩子醒來可能得面臨一些刑事相關的問題。啊⋯⋯去他的吧，別哭了，不會有什麼大不了的，溺水的時候這種情況我們見多了。看裡面那位先生才是你該道歉的對象，你的孩子目前還在你身邊，好嗎？

Fuck，有時候我真想替那些受害人家屬朋友們提供些偽證。

那時候情形真混亂，我已經很驚奇他能夠打電話求助了。Patrick⋯⋯從剛才的對話，我想他沒注意到他朋友脖子上纏著那條項鍊。 我還懷抱一絲希望他是單純溺死⋯⋯

唉，我就要不知道自己在說什麼了。 以一個警方的角度，我真的可以置身事外的發表：假如是溺死，至少雙方不會憎恨彼此嗎？

是啊，那對我們來說都會比較輕鬆，但我真的很同情⋯⋯

**噢，Dammit。**

嘿，老兄，我沒發現你在這。

熱可可怎麼樣？你什麼時候⋯⋯？ 算了，當我沒說。

呃，你想要這個？

Patrick，你們還會用到這條項鍊嗎？

好，很好⋯⋯那，女士，你有什麼想法⋯⋯好，別哭了，說真的。別碰他。

我想他們都同意讓你領走。那沒什麼問題了。

可以！當然，你隨時都能回去休息。讓我載你一程。

＿

十八年，一個嬰兒都長成法律承認的混蛋成年人了。

除了你，還有誰能相信我們倆能處這麼久？

你逃不過單膝跪的，就算你把我撂倒在地上，外頭還有很多阻礙等著你。

Tweek・Tweak。 Honey，我願意用一生繼續守護你，珍惜你，死亡也不會將我們分開。

不，你以為你變成殭屍什麼的，我就會拿斧頭劈死你？

我已經能掌握你痙攣發作起來的樣子了，那真的很像惡靈古堡裡的經典款。

_我愛你，你願意嫁給我嗎？_

他在碎裂的鏡子前排練完第一千遍的古板台詞，彎下腰，撿起地上的十字架。


	2. Straw

**Chapter 2 : 吸管**

_

Stan，我看見了。

把你手裡那瓶給我。

好，我知道你整天在家只喝了一口，好，我不會拿它砸爛你的頭，我發誓。

SHUT THE FUCK UP你要不要交給我？！我現在很需要它！

⋯⋯抱歉，朋友。我的頭超痛。

這喝起來像馬桶清潔劑。下次看見我還是會拿它砸爛你。

不，怎麽可能？我幹這一行沒有輸過。

但今天，今天是另一種例外；我用了一些手段避開那個混蛋，和對方委託人達成了⋯⋯不愉快的和解。

判決確定，法官那是雙手贊成，他也不想幹了。

那窩囊婦人只一個勁兒替她癱瘓的孩子哭，沒什麽主見，我原本想爭到讓她油嘴滑舌的律師道歉求饒他們那一方才是該負全責賠錢的鼠輩。

就是一些私下的威脅恐嚇，拜託，我衡量過她能承受到什麽程度。

那女人的律師在灌輸她扭曲過的證據，還有——詭辯！媽的，該死的感謝Cartman，我覺得親切無比！那賤貨沾沾自喜的舉出Tweek幾百年前服用藥物的證據的時候，我只想著：這就對了！挖隱私和創傷為自己謀利，這就是那副嘴臉該配上的卑劣行為！

我真想當著所有人的面把他的頭扭下來！

不，我是指那個律師——

⋯⋯Dude，你是對的，我可以一滴眼淚都不掉；假如今天是那個胖子而不是Tweek被掐死，現在我們就會在餐酒館包場慶祝。

Stan，Stan？

你把臉埋在膝蓋裡，我聽不見你說話。

我也有點懷念Tweek有點蠢的慘叫聲了。

你記得他扛著火箭炮對綁匪大叫？那畫面真的很有趣。我懷念他和我們經常一起玩的時候，雖然他還是不像Kenny會答應我們任何事。

甚至我也懷念他用創可貼嘗試蓋住的吻痕。Shit，誰都知道他們十七歲就做了，從那之後Tweek經常身上貼滿那些徒勞無功的小紙片。

嘿，等等，我忽然想到相簿裡那張聖誕夜的——你看，全部五十多個人，唯獨Craig不看鏡頭，哦哈哈！讓人作嘔的深情眼神！他怎麽敢在大家面前老用那種視線看著Tweek？對！就好像眼神移開零點一秒、他的寶貝就會消失不見一樣、

⋯⋯操。

再把那個難喝得要死的鬼東西給我。

⋯⋯Stan？

我只是想告訴你，假如你太早掛掉，我不會自己活下去。

但我不能這麽跟Craig說。

今天他穿著乾淨整齊的壹套西裝，安靜地坐在被告席，雙手插在口袋裡打盹。法官提醒他嚴肅一點，結果他只是點點頭，規矩的致歉。

我猜他很困惑，誰想過自己死了伴侶還要吃官司？

他沒有不配合我的地方，我要的資料都提前交給我。但有時那個氣氛凝重到不能呼吸，我會說我去接電話，藉此逃開喘口氣。

原本我想他就保持沈默到訴訟結束也挺不錯，結果今天那個王八蛋把他逼到了最後一步。

對方律師咬著藥物那事不放，他還聲稱合理懷疑被告貪圖連鎖店的資產。現場誰都想拿把刀割爛他的嘴。

我向法官證明自用藥起算追訴時效已經結束了，更何況！事實上那是Tweak雙親早期誤判的治療過動癥藥物。

他一聽到時效，馬上改口申請我方必須提出證據，證明亡者最近沒有在已知違法情況下吸毒；否則他會聯絡鑑識科那邊，要求重新檢驗血液，加入毒品反應實驗，外加剖開他的胃抽取一些樣本。

不，那婦人什麽也不懂，從頭到尾她只是流著淚禱告個沒完，我聽得很煩厭；當他律師提起「被告將被害人的小女孩棄置在草皮，導致液體積在腦部，造成不可挽回的損傷，這也是間接奪走她人生的手段」——嗤，妳該看看那女人哭喊的樣子，我不知道人可以讓眼淚流得那麽快。她念念有詞的樣子就像Eminem，法官被她嚇到了。

**What the HECK？**

**蠢豬！** 地球人只會掙扎女朋友和媽媽落水要先救誰， **一個陌生的、蠢到家的孩子？** 能把他撈上來就謝天謝地！

還有，還有；總有一天我要找別的案件整那個爛法官一回。

他竟然順理成章的詢問Craig，是不是清楚當時Tweek的心跳已經停了？並暗示意味濃厚的接著說：但那孩子還在嗆咳，對吧？

去他的植物人。

我正想申請中止，Craig忽然站起來走出法庭了。

我急著追上去，喊名字或是扳他肩膀他也不回頭；結果我繞到前面，硬是擋在路中央。

⋯⋯Jesus，我第一次看見他哭。我愣著一個字都吐不出來。他好像不大擅長這件事。

他摀著臉說他還沒吃飯，胃裡怎麽會有什麽東西？

我只是尷尬地問那要不結束後我找上Stan，再看你想去哪家餐廳？

天殺的，我沒想到他說的是Tweek。當時他們正準備要去吃晚餐。

-

死人似乎沒有擁有隱私的權利，一旦生命到達終點，這意味著大家可以像拉開拉鍊一樣盡情地往前揭開任何想知道的事。

那個身體只是一組編碼，印在報告書的最下排或最上排，搭配粗黑直線橫來豎去標示的各個臟器與骨骼。

我們會盡最大可能不毀壞“容器”——那個在警局聽見的中年女性聲音這麽向他保證。

容器，太直白了，他想；你們何不稱呼他Tweek・Tweak，他有自己的名字。

（ _二十八歲／白種人／出生地：科羅拉多州的南方公園小鎮／職業：聯鎖咖啡店經營。_ ）

可是他的頭髮不是金色的，是檸檬黃。你們寫錯了。

他抬起頭，望著前方焦躁走動的朋友把一張張Patrick簽署過檢驗完成的照片用磁鐵釘在白板上，總共五張。白板側著六十度角，朝向法官，他看不見。

Kyle發言的時候總是整個身體蠻橫的擋在他視野前面，卻不讓他感到煩擾，因為那就好像自己被隔開來了，與這次案件毫無關聯。

他用餘光看了一眼旁聽席交頭接耳的記者。

原本居民並不關心鎮上是不是有人在一座偏僻的湖裡溺死，但自從有人早一步洩漏消息，警方不能準確下判斷究竟死因是先溺死還是先被女孩的項鍊勒斃，那女孩甚至因為沒有及時搶救——「她原本有極高的機會安然無恙！」她媽媽雇的律師這麽指責——變成了癱瘓的植物人。

人權團體像嗅到一塊美味醃肉似的聚集起來，在網路上拼命發表他們的看法：我們的世界需要更多的愛與寬恕。捨己救人是多麽偉大的情操！讚美主！讓那可憐的女孩活下來了。

為什麽要讚美主？那個十字架帶走了Tweek。

他吸了一口氣。

有個混球在網路新聞的留言區寫道：Bros，沒人發現重點？上帝不會寬恕基佬。

留言瞬間湧入幾百則謾罵，但關於此事也被獨立做成一條新聞稿發出作為譴責，從此網路上四處都查得到這條評論。

人們不斷向他道謝，道歉，替他感到遺憾，誇讚他是多麽悲憫。但他知道那都是為了阻止他對一個未來必須扶養癱瘓孩子的單親媽媽索賠；只要他們一直滔滔不絕說下去，自己就不會有開口的時機。

我為什麽要拿妳的錢？那會讓我想吐。

他向那個總不停道歉的婦人隨口說了一句內心話，結果隔兩天他收到消息：先生，你不能把屍體領回去了，那需要當法庭上的證物。

Kyle氣到從紐約飛過來，還拖著自從看見新聞就終日灌醉自己的Stan。他憤怒地踹開Craig家的門，大吼他一毛錢他都不要，他絕對會幫忙打贏這場官司。

_"你們為什麽會意見分歧？"_

_"政府聘用的專家無法準確判別他是溺死還是被勒死？"_

_"這是不是代表：未來殺人犯要偽裝成溺斃變得更容易？"_

不同報社的狗仔整天守在任何Patrick或Sharon會出入的場合，窮追猛打一些蠢問題，像是： _"麻煩請為好奇的大眾提供一些知識。我們想知道差別在哪——畢竟，兩者都是停止呼吸？"_

**我們誰也沒有發言權。** Sharon在鑑識大樓那對Patrick語氣強硬的拒絕。你不准和媒體透露，讓他們一面倒支持勒斃——你看過許多網路霸淩的成功例子，那婦人肯定會帶著她癱瘓的孩子去死的。同樣，我也不會說些什麽值得參考的話。

切記， **敷衍** ，扯一堆他們聽不懂卻感興趣的專有名詞帶走風向，最好還能搭配生活中每個人都能做的科學小實驗；這是兩人激烈爭吵後的結論。

「我想請問妳的辯護人，他是否知情死者曾有吸食冰毒並和毒販交易的犯罪行為？」

那個有著希特勒式小鬍子的男人高聲質問他。

他低下頭，捏了捏自己純黑色的領帶下擺。以前Tweek幫他繫領帶就誇張的踩在沙發上，抱怨他吃了什麽會長那麽高大，然後再被他扛下來。

「先生！我在問你話！請配合回答。最近死者有沒有再次接觸精神治療類型相關藥物的管道？」

這會影響判決，Craig。Kyle用手肘輕輕撞他的肩膀，小聲的打斷了他的思緒。他盯著那對清澈的翠綠色眼睛幾秒，然後對方很快地領會。

「⋯⋯Dude！我絕對相信Tweek沒有那麽做。但是現在他們需要你親口回答，好嗎？」

「假定，今天死者因為服藥而產生心悸，溺斃的可能性就會大幅提高，被告無權要求我方賠償⋯⋯」

他在法官面前來回走了一圈。「更何況，據我們所知，死者擁有知名咖啡品牌的資產。保險起見，我們不排除那個微小的可能性，我是說，如果現在坐在那裡的先生其實想藉著巧合的意外謀殺伴侶——」

「庭上，對方律師正在無根據的詆毀。」

「接受。提告方，停止做無關主案件的額外延伸或猜擬。」

「庭上，我想申請提出血液證明，要求化驗屍體有沒有藥物反應——」

「 **Craig！** 」

刺眼的閃光燈照得他幾乎睜不開眼，他不停推開人往法院外走，煩躁地伸手抓了抓發癢的下巴，溫熱的液體滲進指甲讓他頓了一下。他停下來查看，發現那是眼淚。

（ _你聽得見我嗎？Tweek、_ ）

喀擦喀擦狂按快門的聲音聽來很熟悉。他握緊拳頭，十字架尖銳的稜角刺進肉裡，但那瘦小的肋骨在他交叠的手掌下輕輕斷裂的觸感卻沒離開。

一下、兩下、⋯⋯吸氣，吹氣。

（ _我還懷念我骨瘦如柴的十歲！_ 那個蒼白的臉笑著說， _別再強迫我吃肥牛肉，我會被你養成一條待宰的豬！_ ）

一下、兩下、⋯⋯吸氣，吹氣。

Tweek抱起來比從前任何一天都還要重。

他忘了當時有沒有去確認心跳，或許有，或許沒有；他聽不見別的，除了湖水從呼吸器官被擠出來的嘶嘶聲。他呼吸紊亂，緊緊咬住下唇，阻止自己發抖，那會害四肢軟下來，手上的心臟按摩就要停止了。

「Craig！」

Kyle著急地大叫。他揮舞雙手推開圍成圈的攝影師，往後扯他的肩膀。「聽著、你至少必須回去完成今天的審訊！我們就快結束了！嘿！別再往前走、操，前面誰可以幫我攔住他？」

一下、兩下、⋯⋯吸氣，吹氣。

（ _你不能每次都想用那招讓我閉嘴！_ ）

我再也看不見你浮現在雙頰上的臉紅了。他嗆咳，用肩膀抹掉眼眶的淚水。

那張總快速地自言自語的嘴唇沒有溫度，嚐起來盡是鹽類的味道。

「Craig！你⋯⋯」

Kyle瞪大眼，垂下手，嚥了口氣。「⋯⋯噢，Craig⋯⋯」

-

Kyle，怎樣都好我願意做任何事。

拜託你，不要再讓那些人切開他，不要再讓他的照片傳過每一個法官，每一位陪審員或任何的記者。

把他還給我。


	3. Scapegoat

**Chapter 3 :** **羔羊**

_

嗨，Token。

你今天覺得如何？

我，我糟透了。

我⋯⋯啊，一講起來我就又要哭、為什麼他們會這麼倒霉？為什麼？我這輩子再也不想替人準備什麼求婚驚喜了！

有，我昨天去探望他。我在門前吹冷風等了半小時，以為他在裡面睡覺，結果他打開門的時候⋯⋯

他、他說，抱歉，他忽然想不起來怎麼開門。

Shit，你也覺得情況正在變糟。

從跟那個不知道什麼邪教的婦人和解之後，哭得最多的人反倒是我，都快搞不清楚誰才是最可憐的那一個了。但我真的控制不了，他為什麼會那樣？一滴眼淚也不掉？我想過情況最壞的話，我要拿辣椒塗他的眼睛。

⋯⋯好吧。連你也同意，那這可能是個好點子。

明早我和Bebe出門一趟。Jimmy問那是要輪你還是輪他去看Craig？

對，我載她去和女孩們碰個面，她們太痛苦了。

說起來，你能想像我們的日常？我就只是和她一起抱頭痛哭，我甚至無法當更堅強的那一個⋯⋯大概只剩Wendy還算冷靜，今年的聚會剛好也是輪她邀請的。她說她不希望看到有誰因為這個悲傷到做出什麼傻事來。

不⋯⋯不，不， **不！別想！**

我們怎麼可能要Craig出席？ **你瘋了？！**

 **那才不會對事情有幫助！** 對、我才剛提辣椒⋯⋯媽呀這不一樣！你要他在大夥兒面前脆弱的大哭？毫無人性！

⋯⋯的確，我也很擔心他還有沒有⋯⋯活著的希望，之類的。

但是大家不能一輩子看著他。

等、等等，他竟然打來了，上帝保佑希望不是什麼壞事。我開擴音。

喂？

嘿，Dude。你說你在哪？

嗯，嗯。不，我在想，為什麼你現在會在休士頓？你昨天還在家⋯⋯

⋯⋯哈哈，哈、你在開玩笑。

老兄， **拜託？你花了多久才進去NASA？** 你先、你找家餐廳坐下來！我現在買機票飛過去， **我突然超想跟你吃飯喔朋友！** 等我！我⋯⋯我手裡還有NBA的票，明天下午場休士頓火箭主場對達拉斯小牛！你會來吧？

呃Token你他媽在說什麼⋯⋯噢， **喔Craig！** 你知道嗎？他們最近不是打算發展商業太空旅行？我們不是還要像星際異攻隊那樣旅行嗎？我們還得靠你，帶上Stripe，他當那隻浣熊⋯⋯

⋯⋯

瞭，兄弟。

你要回來了？

掰，Craig。記得我還是超想跟你吃飯？

太遲了，Token，我們是一團垃圾都不如的廢物。

⋯⋯你覺得我們趕去那說服那些人不要接他的辭呈還有機會嗎？

向他們說明，抱歉，這小子不是像以前一樣只是混蛋混蛋的懶得幹基層，這次狀況特殊，請允許他休個長假。

每個男生小時候都說過自己要進太空總署，但我們之中只有他真的進去上班耶。他真的很能過那種一成不變的生活，跟Tweek也是，十八年？天啊⋯⋯我又要哭了⋯⋯

不對，我跟Bebe只會競賽誰甩掉對方更多次。我們最長只在一起半年，就是現在這段。

他剛剛笑著說他打算回來做什麼工作，我有不祥的預感。

Token？

假如他說要接下那家咖啡店，我們就拿辣椒塗他眼睛吧。

＿

**魔鬼。**

我的神，只有我知道他是魔鬼，但不會有人相信我，我也未曾和任何人提過。

他已經在我們身邊幽魂般的縈繞了五年，一步也不肯離去；偽裝成雙翼輕軟的天使，誆騙善意，伸出那從泥淖裡拔起卻欲蓋彌彰的手，意圖埋葬一切希望。

我想他會在夜晚最閑靜的時刻褪去他道貌岸然的人皮，像聖壇上的蠟燭一樣熔化，一塊塊地剝落，露出赤裸的罪惡。

我真害怕。

我日以繼夜地祈禱，睜開眼皮卻還是看見他坐在那；他的頭髮是黑色的，他喜怒不形於色的眉毛是純黑色的，一身黑色套裝，黑色的皮夾，黑色的牛津鞋，凸顯那對瞳仁的金色是多麽的詭異。所有人卻溫和地與他交談，向他行禮。

我的神，我怕是還不夠虔誠吧！

這是對我的懲罰嗎？懲罰我是個不盡責的母親！

**魔鬼。**

魔鬼很早就接近她了。

但是盲目又魯鈍的我，當時還沒有一丁點區辨邪惡的能力，我不能理解為什麼她總想念著那個可恨的男人，那個拋家棄子的男人——他從前會偷偷帶著我的孩子吸菸、喝酒，我不曾親眼目睹到，但他們肯定那麼做了，她的手指頭有菸卷味兒，卻撒謊他們父女倆都在和樂融融的爬山釣魚。

她是多麽的善良，以至於最後一刻她還替那個男人流淚求情——他、他想縱容我們的孩子變成一個和其他高中生同樣齷齪的蕩婦！那個骯髒的生物，卻膽敢朝我吼叫，說我才是逼瘋他女兒的罪魁禍首，她只是想要自由？

他離開之後情形並沒有好轉，因此我知道他不是魔鬼，他只是一個該被人唾棄的惡棍罷了。

她後來總朝我尖叫，拿碗盤或任何手邊的物品扔過來，不許我接近她、替她戴上護身的項鍊⋯⋯天啊！我的皮肉之痛比起內心巨大的煎熬就宛如針尖那麼細小，我心疼我的孩子，我不在乎己身是否會再次頭破血流；只要能讓她接納祢的聖禮。

我這個虛弱的罪婦，又能做什麼？我只能以生命奉獻，願意以生命交換，假若她這樣就能相信祢的存在！

她果真戴上項鍊了！

我又驚又喜，她那顆保有善良慈悲的心讓她不忍看見一位母親卑微的犧牲。我的神，有了祢的庇護，我發誓我能從她身上看見重生的光芒。

她又要出門，看著我擔憂的眼神她給予我擁抱，說她決定去那個從前與父親釣魚的小湖道別。我、我開心到眼淚流了出來，這是純潔的愛感化她的奇蹟。

但我的罪愆還未償還結束，因為我的孩子在那——遭遇到了真正的惡魔。

律師——我相信他是個專業的人才，他經常上電視，替弱勢族群發聲——律師告訴我，哦，我想到那個畫面，不管過多少年都要心碎⋯⋯

她被拖上岸，粗魯的扔在一旁的草皮。那是個不緩的斜坡，那男人就像有戀屍癖似的不停親吻他勾引來的伴侶⋯⋯惡魔！分明只要替她轉個一百八十度，她一定能咳出身體的水、再次吸到空氣，可憐、多麽可憐！她就像因為看不見的繩索上吊⋯⋯！

請垂憐這塊對惡魔友善的土地，垂憐我的孩子；這幾年漫長的過去，她沒有任何反抗魔鬼的能力，就算牠無聲無息的接近床邊試圖對她不軌，她也無法逃跑半步了。我卻只能在旁邊顫抖著見證這一切。

牠來了，請原諒我無法再專注於禱告。

_

她把手裡還有油墨味的藥單併攏，在桌上敲了兩下對齊邊角，朝U型櫃檯後靜靜等待的高大身影露出微笑。

「天使來了。晚安，這週還是六點零一分抵達。你知道嗎？我們這裡所有員工都在等你，更別說那些心急的老太太們。」

他露出一個靦腆的表情。「別計較得那麼精準。希望今天沒有人要再替我織圍巾。」

「我知道你沒有預約時間，但為什麼你每次都要多那一分鐘，把自己搞得像遲到？」她笑道，「老太太今天的活動是烤杯子蛋糕，我故意不提前告知，否則你肯定又想逃。」

「就給個機會，讓我免去七天狂嗑精緻澱粉的虐待，你覺得如何？這裡一切的東西都會不小心過量。」

「休想，別辜負他們把你養胖的期盼，他們說胖點站在講台才上相。」她在抽屜裡翻了翻，抬起頭問：「呃你身上有筆嗎？早上Benno剛把櫃檯一批舊的汰換掉，到晚上了都還不見個人影。」

「他肯定跑去喝酒。」

「你猜得對。明天一早你就會在懺悔室遇上他。」她轉身從櫃子裡抽出一張表格。「我真想替你省略這個步驟，但是⋯⋯不行，我每天都得和拜訪的客人解釋自從2018⋯⋯」她用“嗯“一聲簡化了沒說完的話。「總之，這是規定。」

「別介意。假如那讓所有人安心，盡管做就是了。」

他啪啪的打開黑色公文包鈕扣，從夾層拿出一支鋼筆，慢條斯理的轉開蓋子。「今天狀況怎麼樣？」

「不壞，」她聳聳肩，「但也不好。」

「醒著的那位？」

「噢。如果是那位的話，糟透了。糟透。」她按住紙張往後抽走，在簽名的後面蓋了個章。「⋯⋯如果你想聽，她向我們鬼鬼祟祟“告密”她的新發現。」

「我猜全是我。如果無關別人，說吧。」

「答對了。她和這裡所有她信任的照護員工提到⋯⋯」她憂愁的說，重重嘆了口氣。「⋯⋯你是魔鬼，會趁她不在的時候下咒，害她女兒永遠昏迷不醒，藉此把她留在這個你能輕易接近的管道，因為你會⋯⋯貪圖她的⋯⋯她的⋯⋯」

他追著對方閃躲的視線，鼓勵她把句子完成。

「⋯⋯處女之身。 **去他的！** 抱歉，我想在其他人無禮地對你提出這樣的玩笑前告知你一聲。」

他點頭。「謝謝你。那則亞利桑那州的療養院性侵案把所有人都搞得心神不寧。」

「別原諒那個瘋女人。」她不悅的疊好大衣，手錶放在最上方。「還你吧，隨身物品一點異樣都沒有。進去的時候小心為妙？我真想給你一個隨時能握在手裡的警報器而非裝在牆上。願主保佑。」

「謝了。我會沒事的。」他微笑。

他拉開門，餘光沒漏看從地上爬起的人立刻縮到房間角落的沙發去。

他只是朝她點點頭，就走到病床靠窗的那側。那裡擺著一張他每個週末都要耗上大把時間的椅子。護士給他縫了一個格紋的彈性坐墊。

營養輸液被擠乾的塑膠包裝還掛在床頭的支架上，被過強的冷氣風吹得搖搖晃晃。

「我把它拿下來？」他問。

十幾分鐘過去，最後那個蜷縮的身影抬起憔悴的臉點了點頭。

他取下吊鉤，繞開管線不會拖過床單，但底下那蒼白的眼皮還是受到驚動的睜開了。

「⋯⋯嗨，還是我。Tucker。」

他對著底下無法聚焦的綠眼睛緩緩揮了揮手。

婦人猛地從沙發上電擊般的彈了起來，跌跌撞撞的衝到床邊檢視。「Sweetie？ **你醒了？！** 」

剛才櫃檯的那位女子倏地推開門，探出一顆腦袋。「拜託—— **又來了？** 」

他示意沒意外狀況發生，但女子還是不放心的找了幾個男護士進房，一副準備要壓制那名婦人的姿態。

「女士，如果你太激烈搖晃你女兒，她會受傷的。放輕點，好嗎？」

「 **你知道每當那髒東西靠近她才會睜開眼！** 」

她緊抓著護士咬牙切齒地說，緊接著沒頭沒腦的啜泣了起來。「為什麼這幾年來她從不對母親的聲音有些什麼反應？一點點跡象也好！卻只對一個陌生的⋯⋯這太詭異、太不公平了⋯⋯」

她雙膝一軟，鬆開揪著的領子，像斷了線的木偶似的沿著病床的鐵架卸下了全身重量。

房間內的人一致放下了繃緊的肩膀。

「呼！很好⋯⋯不用花額外的鎮定劑，她自己昏厥過去。監視器都錄到了？律師？我沒有拿針戳她。」

櫃檯護士對著天花板的攝影機無奈的攤開雙手。「好吧大夥兒，讓我們把她抬到隔壁房間休息；她整夜沒闔眼，肯定累壞了。我也累壞了。Mrs. Tucker？抱歉，你可以繼續。」

他等待所有人離開才深呼吸一次，把椅子拉到床邊坐下。他解開脖子上銀製的十字架項鍊，改為握到手裡安靜的禱告。

「 _⋯⋯祂為我們的過犯受害、為我們的罪孽壓傷。因祂受的刑罰我們得平安．因祂受的鞭傷我們得醫治；我們都如羊走迷、各人偏行己路⋯⋯_ 」

**褻瀆。**

他心想著。我讀的每一秒都是褻瀆。

他一點也不恨那個神經兮兮的婦人，因為在周遭只有她真正識破了他是髒東西。

我不是大家稱頌的那種虔誠又慈愛的牧師，不配那些尊敬的行禮與親吻手背。

讚美主。

但主為什麼要帶走Tweek？

把他還給我。

最起初因為一個念頭的衝動，他渴望到最接近那個神的地方，日日夜夜地詢問，尋找答案，會不會只要他夠虔誠，上面就能聽見他，替他回答問題？

他從未離開教堂佈道。五年前的事件得到了前所未有的關愛，人們寬容他不像其他的牧師，他可以不照著那堆刻板印象過活；沒有趕場聚會，沒有為鎮上全部的病人祈福，甚至可以在限制級電影上映期間大搖大擺到電影院觀看，喝點稀釋過的小酒，或是在路上和人聊起一些垃圾電視節目。

他不是市民對天主期望的投射，只是一個承接同情的容器，在不知為何沒責罰他的上帝的恩典下苟延殘喘。

起碼所有人都滿意，我看起來沉穩又井然有序。

他嘆了口氣，翻到別的章節。不如我們達成共識： **Tucker牧師的表情就像棺材木那麼讓人窒息** 。

有誰會像他一樣懷念兒時被叫到輔導室狠狠訓斥的時光？

他總不去思考理由：自己為什麼要坐在這禱告、為什麼要與一個和事故起因緊密關聯的女孩相處。

噢，也許，綠色的眼睛？

他嘲弄自己。找到一個共通點，然後陷入莫名的安定感；這正是他需要的。

一年過去了，第二年跟著第一年的腳步也很快地邁入尾聲；他無意識地讓每個週末拜訪玫瑰莊園的日子變成一種習慣，迎來第五年。

許多人為此動容，有作家和編劇天天死守著電話聯絡他，希望把Craig・Tucker悲傷的經歷出書或是拍成電影。

他沒花多久就同意了，不是因為他想上大螢幕向他的朋友們炫耀，而是他好奇能不能藉由他們的解讀，從電影裡找到自己拜訪療養院的真正理由。

電影由人創造，人卻會奢望從裡面得到人生的答案。

他收到了那個天花亂墜的校對稿牛皮紙信封，讀了封面標示“改編自真人真事”的小說，後來又被邀請到海報封面右下角寫了“改編自真人真事”的電影首映會。

播放前他向興奮到差點沒聽清的主持人低聲請求媒體關掉閃光燈和大型相機，那聲音讓他很不舒服。但看見演員是刻意完全不同髮色、人種、姓名後他安心很多，甚至地點挪到了歐洲。

他們用意識流呈現溺水的那一段，替換成彷彿星辰爆炸的畫面。

他的脊椎離開了紅絨軟椅，聚精會神地讓那些彩色又迷幻的光線竄入瞳孔。

是嗎？——他臨死前，是看見這種美麗的畫面？

他掏出手帕摁了摁眼角。

在電影尾聲，編劇讓那個癱瘓的少女醒了過來，用自己健康的雙腳在金黃色的麥田裡奔向照顧他的年輕牧師。直到最後一刻他看見那兩個演員擁抱的方式才恍然大悟：他們在這對男女間添加了界線曖昧的愛情成分，而不是男人與男人，不是Tweek與Craig；那分類到真摯的友情。

燈亮了，他剛才捏緊手帕的畫面已經被完美拍攝下來。

導演非常高興他哭了，導演也因此哭得一塌糊塗，哽咽地說這是他初登舞台的心血結晶。外頭對這部片的呼聲很高，正能量又感人的短篇故事，重口味的癡肥觀眾需要一點清淡的調劑。

我愛她？

他躺在關閉後的教堂長椅上，黑亮的皮鞋耷拉在拋光的木頭側邊，敲打沒有對應音樂的節拍。馬賽克窗投映了與意識流相近的彩色光線到他面無表情的臉上。

當晚回家後他對著馬桶嘔吐了不少時間。

假如人死後會以別種形體出現，比如殭屍，比如幽靈；Tweek也看得見那部電影嗎？

看見那兩人擁抱。

假如死人不能讀心，那以他，以導演，以觀眾的視角來看，我像是把情感投射到了那個女孩的身上嗎？

那麼告訴我，Tweek，拜託不要告訴我你仍覺得折返是明智的選擇，告訴我，時光倒流的話，你不會再選擇犧牲自己。

我乞求你，告訴我你後悔萬分。


	4. Ark

**Chapter 4** **：方舟**

＿

太溫暖了。

換個說法，太熱了。

我是不是又在泡澡前半小時稀裡糊塗吞了那個該死的藥？

媽的、也許我會永遠爬不起來。

他狠狠吸了一口氣，氧氣嘶嘶的灌進胸腔後終於成功睜開了眼。他感覺自己就像一個忽然被撬開的蚌殼。

意外的是他並沒有安穩的躺在表面鍍了銅的古典貴妃浴缸裡，而是一個潮濕的草坪，四處都像《Silent Hill》那樣起大霧。那個溫水從毛孔滲進血管裡的觸感似乎只是一場怪夢。

他瞪著暗不見底的天空，等待麻掉的四肢恢復知覺，甩了甩小腿。

Fuck。我的鞋子去哪了？

他坐起身，把空蕩蕩的腳掌底部扳到朝向自己，狐疑地抬起臉。

這他媽又是哪？

怎麼甩動手錶都似乎壞了，指針堅持卡在六點零一分。他連忙伸向口袋，手機果然不在。

他懊惱地嘆氣，小時候也這麼發生過一次；恐慌發作，亂七八糟就跑進森林裡，身上一件能領他出來的東西也沒帶，蠢得要命，最後⋯⋯

最後怎麼了？

他瞪著草地。他壓根兒想不起來那時候是怎麼回到家的。

有誰找到他嗎？

難不成他靠自己摸索出一條路？

他刮了刮臉，這鬼地方實在太過死寂，他踢掉倖存的左腳帆布鞋決定四處晃蕩，最好能碰上可以問路的好心人，也最好這陣濃霧裡不會衝出什麼恐怖的東西。

才走幾步他就停止了，這裡的東西越來越令人毛骨悚然；他每往前踏一步就會有踩進淺池子裡的冰涼觸感，舉起腳卻一點濕掉的痕跡也沒有。

他回過頭，看見走過的草皮被壓扁，留下了濕漉漉的深色腳印。他打了個哆嗦。

濃霧飄動的時候可以模糊看見四處開滿了彩色的小花，每種顏色都有自己的一個區塊。他雙手抵在腰上，盯著那串花穗，又覺得自己忘了什麼。

「媽——？」

他抬高下巴，尷尬地喊道：「⋯⋯呃，爸——？」

我真的跑到了一個有史以來最糟的地方。他搔了搔頭髮，又漫無目的沿著那些花走了一圈。

**_（Sweetie_ ** **_？！你醒了？）_ **

**Jesus Christ** **！** 他嚇得抱住頭大叫。

沒有東西衝出來。他瞇起眼，僵硬地直起身子。

那是一個淒厲的女人嗓音，並不是他熟悉的媽媽，卻像是從這片草地的下方傳來的；不夠清晰，卻有摀住耳朵也聽得見的陣陣回音。那讓人一陣反胃。

 **真的？** 他絕望的想， **《Silent Hill** **》還不是最糟？** 現在莫非要出現從土裡冒出來的怪物？

「逮到你——！」

「 **啊！！！！** WH、WHHHAAAAAATTTT？！！！」

「——等、等等！不要扁我！Ouch！Tweek、Tweek！是我！你記得嗎？停！冷靜！」

「誰？誰⋯⋯？」

他在腦子裡飛快的搜刮，找到了那個聲音的主人。

他心驚膽戰的把即將被過肩摔的人緩緩鬆開。背後傳來碰的一聲巨響，然後那個人華麗的滾了一圈，狼狽地爬起來，拍拍身上的土屑。

「Tweek！我好想你！」

「天啊！是你！太好了！呃、」

他乾嘔一聲，突然就被眼前的人塞進懷裡緊緊擁抱了十幾秒；他的臉正在被擠成番茄的顏色。

「Kenny⋯⋯？拜、拜託，放、⋯⋯」

「噢。我知道了。」

他鬆開手，後退了一步。Tweek心虛地看著他被拳頭打中而發紫的眼窩，不安的弓起了肩膀。

「好久不見！怎麼樣？現在有什麼感想？」他期待地問。「我找了你好久好久，你不醒過來我恐怕永遠都找不到。」

「我⋯⋯？其實我不知道我在什麼地方，我出不去⋯⋯你從哪來的？」他困惑的低下頭，看見腳又泡在淺水灘裡。「你看，這真是太詭異了。」

Kenny叫他試著走動了一下。

「你有注意到嗎？那些腳印？但是，我舉起來、一滴水都不會沾上。」

他專心地觀察著自己的足跡，抬起臉，忽然看見對方變了個模樣。

「天啊。你搞什麼？」

「其實那收起來很不舒服。」

Kenny聳聳肩，背後六尺寬的翅膀跟著晃動。「Tweek，你也有這種東西。你只是看不見自己的背也感覺不到它，因為它沒有重量。」

他反射性的伸手到肩胛骨的位置，指尖觸碰到那個柔軟的東西，他瞬間慘叫著縮回手。「啊！幫我把它弄掉！」

「弄掉？」

他搖搖頭，從厚重的橘色雪衣口袋拿出一片光碟形狀的圓盤。

「Tweek，我想你還沒搞懂⋯⋯」

他看著那個切切實實符合刻板印象的東西被對方舉到頭頂正上方，鬆開手，就像檯燈按了開關，柔和的光芒逐漸照亮了周遭。

濃霧退了。

他張了張嘴，想說點什麼卻沒吐出半個字。他想起剛才浴缸裡的熱水。

Kenny伸出手，抱歉的穿過他缺了一塊矩形的胸口。

「Tweek，你已經死了。」

他花了不知道多久大哭，也不知道自己為什麼要大哭。他想不起來任何人的臉，任何人的回憶，只有一些名字破碎的片段存在腦中。

Kenny坐在一旁拍著他的背，等到他自己聲嘶力竭地結束然後往後虛脫的一倒，仰躺在地上。

「好點？」

「才怪。」他紅著眼睛說，「你怎麼能那麼置身事外？」

「我有特權，Tweek。」他微笑。「事實上，至今也只有你會知道：我幫這邊打工。也就是說，我從沒有真正迎來生命的終點。」

「 **打工** ，你在開玩笑？」

「不，這是個無聊的笑話。」

他轉過頭，手指敲了敲頭頂的光環。「每上來一趟下面的人都會忘了我死過，不管我死的多淒慘，不管是我親密的家人還是朋友，你也一樣。公平。」

「他、他們也會忘了我嗎？」

「不，Tweek，我說了，我是例外。 **他們** 不喜歡我留在哪一邊太久，這樣作業很麻煩。」Kenny 把他摀住臉的雙手使力的分開。「但你不一樣，你做了好事，上天堂。你不能一直用我來照亮自己的世界。假如你找到你的光環把它戴上，這裡會好待許多，你想要什麼就有什麼。」

「我爸媽、」

「不行，他們還活著。」他搖搖頭。「死了肯定會上來找你。不會花你多久的，保證至少最後一定能等到。」

「⋯⋯聽起來真糟，我寧可他們長壽點⋯⋯」

「是吧？那就讓自己在這待得開心點。現在我陪你四處逛逛，我們去找你不知道掉到哪去的光環。」

濃霧消散後他才發現有一條小徑指引離開這個花園，但剛才顯然被忽視了。

他瞄了一眼身旁的人，眼眶周圍淒慘的瘀血已經消退了。

「⋯⋯Kenny，你也有屬於自己的這種地方嗎？」

他摸了摸下巴。「不。你會想改建出差地點的汽車旅館嗎？」

Tweek彆扭地笑了幾聲，然後無力地回到平淡的表情。

「我覺得⋯⋯很不好。」

「關於汽車旅館？沒有你想的那麼糟。」

「不，我是說，我想不起來那些活人的事⋯⋯還有這個，」他低下頭，畏縮的看了一眼胸前的空洞。「⋯⋯就算沒用處了，我也希望不是空的。這裡就像監獄，我總得想些什麼回憶來緩和那些漫長的等待⋯⋯」

「Tweek，相信我，上來之後忘掉那些人名對應的臉是件好事。你不會想記起Cartman。」

「但我⋯⋯我總覺得哪裡不太對⋯⋯」他支支吾吾的開口，忽然踩到自己絆了一下。

身旁的人很快的伸出一隻手，勾住他的腰把他扳回來。

「呃、 **啊！** 」

「怎麼了？」

「 **對！** 就是這個！Kenny， **就是這個感覺！** 」他停下腳步，大聲的喊道。「下面有個誰，每次我跌倒都會接住我！我、我⋯⋯他對我來說一定很重要，他⋯⋯他一直都待在我旁邊，我在森林裡迷路那次也是這個人把我找回家，我不知道⋯⋯！我覺得、我想我非常懷念他⋯⋯」

藍紫色的眼睛凝視著他許久，最後垂下睫毛。

他用袖子抹了抹自己的臉，小聲的罵了髒話，然後深呼吸一次，走過來抬起手，用另一邊的袖管在Tweek淌滿淚水的臉頰上擦了擦。

「我在哭嗎？」

「不，只是這裡到處都濕答答的。」他用拇指拂過對方緊閉的眼皮，手伸到背後甩了甩。「Tweek，你到了。」

他往前走到懸崖邊坐下，等待後方的人消化完他的驚恐。

「⋯⋯你以前一定沒想過自己死後的天堂會有到處飛的巨大安眠藥片和興奮劑。」

「不，不。我⋯⋯曾經很喜歡它們。那讓我能入睡。」Tweek跪坐下來，雙手撐在崖邊光禿禿的土壤上。他無意義的抓了抓砂土。「天啊，這裡是什麼⋯⋯露天電影院？播放間？」

他點點頭。「似乎是。他們能逗人開心的花樣永遠比我想像的還要多。你看，那裡有你家的咖啡杯，就跟白宮一樣大，裡面蓋了一座豪華游泳池。」

我喜歡游泳。他輕輕地笑。

他們一起靜靜的看著黑色背景的天空飄移著各種巨型尺寸的物品。捲尺狀的黑白琴鍵從遙遠的一端橫跨過草皮，就像彩虹一樣滯留在上空。

Tweek往下方伸伸脖子，看見不知道多深的底部似乎有鏡子，倒映著天空的景色。他倒退回來。

「我能到那些東西上面去嗎？」

「當然可以，用你的翅膀飛過去，Tweek。那也是他們認為能讓人快樂的要素之一。」

「我以為我不是這類的教徒。」他喃喃地說。「難道他們才是統一世界的神嗎？給每個人都強制安上天使光環跟翅膀？那⋯⋯顯然不太公平。」

「⋯⋯Tweek，老實說，你死的時候戴著十字架項鍊。」

他抬起臉。「十字架？」

「假如你不喜歡，我可以替你跟他們反應分類錯誤。格局可以客製化更改的，別擔心。」他移開視線。「這裡不是那麼古板老舊的地方。」

「呃，那是指尖陀螺嗎⋯⋯？可是我不那麼喜歡指尖陀螺⋯⋯」

話說出口的時候那個原本還悠哉旋轉的東西就馬上消失了。他眨了眨眼。

「噢哇。我想我開始領會到那個方便性了。說起來，為什麼那裡有一顆土星，還有好幾輛F1賽車在土星環上跑？我⋯⋯」

「噓、噓！Tweek！」

他連忙用手套堵住他的嘴，他掙扎了一會兒，生氣的把布一口吐掉。「Fuck！什麼、你為什麼要那樣做？你的手套都是鐵鏽味——」

「我的老天，他們不能這樣對你！」他哀號，「他們怎麼可以用這種方式把那個人的痕跡抹掉！」

**（** **_你知道每當那髒東西靠近她才會睜開眼！）_ **

「啊，又來了，」他瑟縮了一下。「從剛才這裡就持續聽得見那個怪聲⋯⋯」

「等一等。你說，你聽見多久了？」

「我、我不確定⋯⋯」

Kenny忽然抓住了他的肩膀。「Tweek！快回答我！這很重要！」

「我、我不知道，我怎麼可能知道！」他慌張的搖頭，「我的錶壞了！」

（ ⋯⋯ _看見了。_ _律師？我沒有拿針戳她。）_

「噢！天啊、那那那出現的頻率變高了、⋯⋯」

「不要張望，看著我，不要忘了呼吸，你有想起任何關於那些名字的事嗎？」

「誰？像是、誰？」

（ _⋯⋯_ _祂為我們的過犯受害、為我們的罪孽壓傷_ _⋯⋯）_

「像是這個！這個聲音！隨便什麼都好！操，那女孩快死了！你得快點想起來！」

「你在說什麼？誰要死了？我、我聽過這個聲音，但⋯⋯」

_（⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯我不懂_ _為什麼我沒有早一些_ _⋯⋯）_

Kenny牙一咬，將那個激烈掙扎的人一把扛到懸崖邊鬆開雙手。

「 **操！** 操你的！ **你竟然要把我扔下去？！** 我以為我們是朋友！」

「我們是！但是、Tweek！現在放開我！」

「我、不！！我摔下去會變成什麼？那下面是哪？天啊、地獄？？」

他嚇得抱緊了對方的脖子，雙腳踩著他的手臂往上死死鉗住他的腰。

「痛！」

_（_ _⋯⋯_ _Tweek_ _，告訴我，）_

「操你聽見了嗎？那個該死的好聽聲音竟然在叫我！但他原本聽起來還是女人！」

「Tweek！你已經死了，你想想你還能遇上多糟的東西？現在、立刻、 **下去** ——！你得阻止他！否則你們永遠不可能再遇到了！」

「我、我跟誰？你為什麼不他媽直接告訴我名字就好？！」

「因為我不能！Tweek！在上面的時候被我喊名字的人會提早掛掉！」

_（_ _⋯⋯原諒我，請你別感到悲傷，五年之間我無法結束自己的生命⋯⋯）_

「那聲音又變了！Kenny？」

「Tweek，先放開，我要告訴你一些事。好嗎？放輕鬆⋯⋯嘿，這就對了。謝謝。」

他呼吸不穩的對視了幾秒，立刻奔到反方向。

「你要說什麼？⋯⋯站在那裡，別、別靠近我。」

「好。Tweek，告訴我，慢慢來。」他語氣溫和的說，「⋯⋯你是怎麼死的？」

他手指不安的扯著襯衫下擺。「我沒印象。」

「談談一些你還記得的東西。只有一點也好。」

「⋯⋯我肯定有水⋯⋯我猜我在浴缸，泡澡⋯⋯？可能不長記性，又在三十分鐘內吃了點藥⋯⋯那很溫暖，我又累又睏⋯⋯我睡著了。」

「那你第一次醒來應該是全裸，Dude。但我們都知道，現在只少了鞋子，對嗎？」

他愣了一下。「那我不清楚了。」

「你仔細想想，還有什麼地方有水？」

Kenny攤開手，往後退了一大步。「冰棒、飲料機、汽車引擎？⋯⋯水族館、游泳池、海灘、水窪、或是——」

一座湖？他小聲的回答。

他垂下眼，呆滯的看著陷入淺灘的腳趾。晃動的青草彷彿正在被一股緩慢到幾乎停滯的透明水流左右擾動。

「Tweek⋯⋯五年前的今天，傍晚六點零一分，你在科羅拉多州的特立尼達湖，一個十五歲的青少年用項鍊絞住你的脖子，拖著你沉入水底。」

他沈默地看著黑漆漆的天空像屏幕一樣循環播放起畫質不高的網路新聞報導。

「為什麼？⋯⋯他恨我？我對他做了什麼？」

「金屬的細鍊深深陷進頸部，氣管的軟骨被擠扁、壓碎，碎骨在吞嚥的時候往下掉，到處都是。」

Kenny又往後退了一步，直到站在峭壁的尖端。新聞畫面在他的兜帽周圍形成毛茸茸的亮邊。「她不認識你，但是你跳下水，一次又一次的試圖救她。」

我做錯了嗎？他輕輕地問。

「Tweek，她想死。她不要活下去，她想自殺。你懂嗎？」

我不懂。他環住自己顫抖的雙臂。

「有人把你們兩個都救上了岸，但他只為你立刻做了人工呼吸。」

_（_ _⋯⋯_ _Tweek_ _，拜託不要告訴我，你仍覺得折返是明智的選擇_ _⋯⋯）_

「記得我剛才提到四處都是的碎骨、」

他開口打斷。「⋯⋯Kenny，我，我覺得今天到這就⋯⋯」

「Tweek，你必須聽完、」

「 **我辦不到！** 」他痛苦的摀住臉。「 **夠了！** 這和⋯⋯你要讓我下去一點關係都沒有！」

他拆下頭頂的光環，塞回口袋。

「⋯⋯Tweek，那個人現在急迫的需要你，你聽見他喚你名字了。他就是你哭的原因，他就是牽著你帶你從森林裡回家的人，他才是當你摔倒時接住你的那一位。

你看見那些花了？那是他在你的墓碑旁放的，一天一束，新鮮的花朵，不同的顏色。」

「他、他讓我⋯⋯」

「 **他什麼都不知道。** 」

他摀住胸口，原本應該是肋骨的地方被攀藤取代了。

每向下壓一次，他們就離得越來越遠。

「Tweek，你愛他嗎？」

「我怎麼可能不⋯⋯、」

他的視線因為眼淚而一片模糊，只看見一個橘色的影子籠罩住自己，然後他被重重的撞擊，雙腳離地，往一旁的深淵掉了下去。

他浮現小時候孩子們在海邊跳崖的記憶，大量泡沫細密的衝過痛到發癢的皮膚，水壓讓鼻腔發脹，最後又鹹又苦的海水灌進嘴裡。

他猛然睜開眼，對著一片未知的空白。

他像上岸的魚那樣張開乾燥的嘴唇，急促的喘氣，又深深吸了一口，卻沒有成功。他差點又陷入無止盡的恐慌，但他用力擠了幾次眼強迫自己冷靜，發現口鼻上套著一個起霧的透明塑膠蓋，彈性繩繞到了腦後。那片空白是牆壁天花板的水泥漆。

他暴躁的坐起身，伸手要扯掉那個呼吸罩，但他碰到了原本不在那個長度的頭髮。

他突然注意到房間裡有另一個人在。他盡可能緩慢的抬起頭。

那個人僵硬地坐在床邊，顫動的眼神裡有數不盡的驚訝和恐懼。

他的目光沿著沒戴著藍色毛帽的濃密黑髮，到那雙金色的眼睛，高挺的鼻樑，柔軟的嘴唇，一直到他起伏混亂的胸口。

「Craig？」


	5. Pitcher

**Chapter 5** **：投手**

＿

沒摻水的還是太辛辣了。

他坐在地上，手肘抵著沙發，穩住自己不要往哪一側倒下去。矮桌上一字排開的高腳杯從冰箱裡拎出來已經恢復常溫，玻璃杯面凝結著搖搖欲墜的水珠，就著月光成為黑暗的室內裡唯一的光線。

他忘了自打開第一瓶已經喝了多長時間。混酒不好，混酒會折磨死你的胃，那是小毛頭才幹的事；明知如此他還是這麼做了。現在那些液體在內臟裡會合，他一點都不飄飄然，只覺得像被人灌食了孩子不想玩就揉成一團的彩色黏土。

我是學科學的，他說服自己；至少“曾經“。

他皺起眉，成功抵抗一波潮水般的噁心從咽喉衝上來。他把盤子上起司表面的紅蠟剝下，用餐刀削一小塊塞進嘴裡咀嚼，品味了一陣子鹽分撫觸胃壁。

這陣子又得忙起來了。

想到這他忍不住對著空氣罵了聲髒話，然後腦袋往後一仰讓沙發接住他。

鎮上請了別的牧師主持喪禮，療養院在一番糾纏後也成功阻止了律師寄信給那位接著他女兒之後續住的婦人。

真友善，他希望隔了這麼多年不要再讓Kyle一邊咆哮一邊拖著那個醉醺醺的身影回來科羅拉多，他現在還不能承受那麽顯著的情緒；不習慣大喜大悲，只最低限度的運動臉部肌肉。

但是嘴唇上的觸感沒有因為他發瘋似的飲酒而被磨鈍，反而越來越鮮明；當恐懼退潮以後，底下純潔的白砂露了出來，他知道那是什麼，那太危險了。

一個希望。

（ _Craig？_ ）

「操！」他怒罵，用力揉了揉太陽穴。

那聲呼喚比任何薄荷糖廣告歌都還要洗腦，它絕對在腦子裡生根發芽了，終日單曲循環個沒完。

他漂移的視線固定，忽然注意到天花板靠近地下室那側有些粉刷脫落了，浴室就在附近，簷木因為吸了溼氣而發脹。餐巾有一角脫線，垂下的絲絮像葡萄藤一樣彎曲捲繞。時鐘？現代人為什麼還需要那種滴答響的吵東西；更別提冷凍庫轟隆隆運轉的噪音。

他從桌子底下抽出一本家電廣告，翻到靜音冰箱佈滿白色摺痕的那頁。在按下最後一個電話號碼前他把廣告雜誌扔了出去。

他學的科學不足以解釋幾小時前的怪象，除非問題出在他身上——也許太疲倦，產生幻覺，只是在一個湊巧的時機發作了，巧到不能再巧的時機。

他想起那部狗血電影，想到牧師與少女擁抱。

但是少女不僅僅想擁抱。療養院在處理完必要的手續後就體貼的銷毀了那段監視器畫面。

我們欠你的，櫃檯護士親切地笑著說。

但他當下完全擠不出像樣的表情回應他們的親切。他的眼簾還映著受驚時掉到地上的呼吸維持器。

＿

當人在垂死的時候又與管線緊密相連了，就像生命初始時胎兒的臍帶。

那個躺著的身體很安靜，在他禱告後就閉上了空洞的綠色眼睛，一切都與從前無異。

他聽說了慈善團體近年募金不足的事，政府的救濟金加上他自願提供的部分薪水根本無法支撐龐大的醫療負荷。“這是一場長跑賽”——當初入住的時候院方就提醒過，暗示過幾回將病人移轉到安樂死合法的地區解決，但誰說得動那位婦人？

可惡之人必有其可憐之處，他評論著。

民眾看見的是一位胼手胝足的母親，一位不惜借貸也想讓孩子多存在世界久一點的母親，一位經常因為支薪不高的工作而疲憊到在街上倒下的母親。只有夜裡，只在六點零一分後他會看見那個女人真正想做的事，想說的話，赤裸裸又血淋淋。她認為 **他** 才是更幸運的那一位。

也許最近要撐不下去了；不是我，不是她，是那疊沒有自己的故事但人人歡迎的紙幣撐不下去了。

慈善團體很忙碌，世界上有太多東西需要拯救，愛也需要規劃分割，它不是一個無底的井，說殘忍一些，人們捐錢也是有流行趨勢的。哪個新聞案件報得越大聲，家屬反應越可悲，大家就像贊助一齣戲似的讓鈔票湧入。

那真不公平。

那還真是合理。主原本就不公平，這點他再清楚不過了。

他從不把療養院的事外傳，所以婦人終究成為了可憐而非可惡的人。他知道那套說詞，那套什麼處女獻祭之類的變態謠言，不僅僅在這裡有八卦而已；自從電影大受好評、橫掃幾個獎項以後，人們還是傾向健忘——健忘自己才是捏造電影的主人。他們仍然愚蠢的以為得到了解答，仍然沒搞清楚：一群豬同時大叫也能對彼此產生共鳴。

說真的，老兄，你愛她？

⋯⋯拜託，我們熟識這麼久，你知道我們之間不需要來那套。

他搖頭，禮貌的微笑。那些人拍拍他的肩，調侃他的微笑別有深意。於是之後他只搖頭。左、右。最好兩回即止，三回不好，那像狡辯。

他越來越常生悶氣，滿腦子都是怎麼處理貧嘴的混蛋，或是那間沒有希望的房間裡為什麼每當他走到床邊禱吿，那雙綠色的眼睛就會努力睜開來。

我好像也逐漸變成一個驕傲的人了。

我 **能** 解讀她的情緒，我再清楚不過了；她在乞求我，她責備我懦弱的無法帶她去那個渴望的地方。那裡沒有病痛，也沒有悲慘勞累的母親，也同時相當於沒有讓她放棄生命的禍源。聽說那裡的世界沒有記憶。

他掏出鋼筆，在記事本上又塗黑一個方格。五年前的今日人生有了很不錯的轉彎。

**歷練！** 待過越戰俘虜營的瘸子這麼和他的牧師說；我尊敬的先生，你還沒經歷過戰爭呢，一整支強壯的軍隊都不管用，那才叫地獄。

他想回答的是，你也沒經歷過牧師殺人呢，一把破爛小手槍就管用了，那才叫真正的超級地獄。但他不確定這樣幽不幽默。

想這些雜事的頻率越來越高，今晚他發現一件事實，而這個事實讓他全身無力，雙眼發黑，頸背直冒冷汗；就像在全校面前被點名罰站一樣羞恥。

他已經四天沒有想起Tweek了。

他擺弄著病床邊空蕩蕩的花瓶，試著把它放到餘光怎麼樣都不會瞄到的角落。他最後胡亂的塞到床底下。

那雙綠眼睛沒有再睜開，醫生說明今晚情形不樂觀，危險，反常，而這些反常加上五年忌日週年慶已經足以動搖他了。

他平靜地關掉了呼吸器，就像隨手關上房間的燈一樣。

他熟悉這間房間裡監視器的角度，這整間療養院的人都很清楚，每個人都怕遇上當時對決Kyle那個出了名的瘋子再次打著救濟的旗幟來英雄救美。 **又是鈔票** ，他心想，到死後的世界不知道是不是還同樣有效用；給自己買個好點的天使光環，不要白熾燈泡，LED燈較佳，手不小心碰著也免於燙傷。

（Craig？）

「Tweek？」

他嘴裡已經脫口而出回應。

他腦子裡還沒被正確的想法佔據，因為他第二個念頭是：原來我的即時反應那麼差，假如目睹一場爆炸，大概也只會呆立在原地動也不動。

他抿了抿唇，困惑為什麼這個名字是答案。他當時正準備站起身到走廊底端找那幾個偷懶的駐班混蛋，今天星期五，這是他們放鬆的時間，他們從新鮮的 _奧勒剛葉_ 裡恢復意識還需要一段時間。

但那雙本該永遠閉上的綠色的眼睛沒有矇矓飄移，他們綠得像春天的湖泊，清楚的聚焦在他臉上。

他極其熟悉Tweek喊他名字的音調、方式、語氣；有時他是羞怯，有時是緊張兮兮，有時他暴躁激動。那是在幾百人的遊樂園或商場都能辨認出來的呼喚。

他確定自己從這個女性的身體裡看見了別的東西。那個東西不是什麼，正是他五年前就從世界上輕輕悄悄消失的小夥伴。

「Tweek。」

他望進對方的瞳孔深處，又木然地複誦一遍。

他低下頭，氧氣罩滾到地板上搖晃。對方一腳踢開棉被爬過來，他再次抬起臉的時候那雙瘦弱的臂膀環住他的脖子，扣得不算很緊，因為他不斷的顫抖。

他繃住肩膀，強裝鎮定的用力推開身上的重量，手掌抵著他的胸口，不清楚自己在跟什麼做抵抗；那個哭泣的人抹了抹臉，偏過頭讓他們的嘴唇相貼，然後更深、更深。

他的心跳很久沒有跳這麼快了，快得像個初體驗的蠢青少年，像被刺了一劑腎上腺素似的撞擊胸腔，意識已經不受控制，他的靈魂擱淺在房間的上端，沉默地俯視這一切發生，親吻時濡濕的觸感彷彿海潮一波又一波的淹過他的眼、耳、口、鼻；他等待誰可以幫忙翻個面，准許他吸一回氧氣。

我愛你。

不要離開我。

五年前他說了一樣的話，五年後他依然沒有長進，不明白為何這些懇求仍然留不住他。

心電圖的嗶嗶聲和尖銳的耳鳴難以分清，那個呼吸急促的喘息又一次從耳際淡去，無論他被眼淚沾濕的擁抱有多緊，無論他佯裝了多久懷裡沒有漸漸變冷，那個套著寬鬆病袍的身體柔軟的垂下了雙手。

他親吻她的額頭，鼻尖，臉頰，像個虔誠的信徒那樣敬畏，小心翼翼地感受神蹟。

天殺的，他竟然死了 _兩次_ ？


	6. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些比較恐怖的描寫，以及血腥畫面，也許有微乎其微的可能會造成不適

＿

他汗涔涔的驚醒，前幾秒也許有點鼻塞，喉嚨有砂石刮過的感覺。

夜色還深，他疲憊的用上臂摀住乾澀的眼睛，試圖擋住刺眼的月光，讓這場不斷被中斷的睡眠再次成為睡眠的一部分。大半夜的什麼聲音都有可能在自己的舞台大放異彩，比如笨拙踩斷樹枝的胖松鼠，或一輛運送生鮮產品的大卡車。

或是線路出問題而作響的門鈴。

他朦朧想起一本期刊的專欄，解釋那些令人不安的幻覺都能歸功於睡眠癱瘓症，沒有幽靈或什麼鬼壓床之類的真實存在；短時間的肌肉無力是大腦保護的機制，現在他只需要冷靜等待完全清醒，動一動腳趾手指。

但門鈴沒有寬恕他富有耐心的忽略，它又微弱的響了一次，在黑暗的空間裡音量大得跟空襲警報有得拼。他幾乎能描繪出那個畫面：某個擔心打擾到他的人正在猶豫自己這樣做是否正確。

他嘆口氣，勉強說服自己可能是某個急需拯救的可憐蟲走投無路才不斷敲門。他把雙腿甩下床，套上刷毛的拖鞋，揉了揉頸部，再嘆一口氣。

拖鞋踩過浴室前的地板發出吱吱的刺耳噪音。他因為寒意拉緊了身上的毛毯，廚房的窗戶肯定忘了關。他拉好卡榫，回過頭，盯著漆黑的門口一會兒。

按門鈴的聲音很早就停了，改成輕輕的用指關節咚咚的敲著門。他掙扎要不要像個小孩一樣折回房間去拿放在床頭櫃的十字架項鍊。

腳底板傳來一股沿著脊椎衝上後腦勺的感覺。他倒抽一口氣。

他停頓在那個動作不知道多久，最後僵硬地清了清喉嚨，重新打起精神小心地蹲下去查看。

稍早被扔出去的家具雜誌是罪魁禍首，有幾瓶剩下的酒灑了浸濕紙張，降溫的夜晚讓他們變得更凍。

他鼻子發出幾聲訕笑嘲弄自己。脖子和臉上溼滑的感覺擺明了恐懼曾經駐留過的痕跡。他放鬆了肩膀，繞到客廳的書櫃底下拿出一把來福槍。

 **只是以防萬一** ，他告訴自己，跟善良市民解釋牧師為什麼一開門就拿槍指著鼻子也是能合理化的，但跟一些想找麻煩的混蛋可就無效了。這就對了；他覺得挺滿意，像個電影裡的美國人一樣幹吧。

他深呼吸一遍，轉動鎖鑰，往後拉開了門。

他汗涔涔的驚醒，前幾秒也許有點鼻塞，喉嚨有砂石刮過的感覺。

夜色還深，他疲憊的用前臂摀住乾澀的眼睛，試圖擋住刺眼的月光，讓這場不斷被中斷的睡眠再次成為睡眠的一部分。

他中斷了所有動作。

這些似曾相識在腦子裡還一片混沌，像泥水混合著沙石，他開始無法克制的感到忽冷忽熱，沒有理由的汗水順著地心引力滑下，他屏住呼吸，起伏的冰涼衣領還是碰到了頸背。

他就是有某種感覺，肯定幾秒前身邊的空位還是溫熱的。

他不想睜開眼，等待著祈禱黏稠的黑暗再次將他帶回睡眠，但腦袋卻只是隨著背誦那些句子而越來越清晰。我完了吧，他絕望的想，緩緩地瞇開眼皮，然後乾脆再猛然打開全部。

空蕩蕩的雙人床右半邊有躺過的痕跡。

他望著那個皺褶出了神，冷不防被水龍頭嘩啦嘩啦打開的聲音嚇得心臟都停了。他幾乎是反射性地迅速拉開最下層的床頭櫃，摸出一把左輪手槍和散裝的子彈。

大吼大叫不是個聰明選項，於是他放輕腳步遲緩的下樓，小心翼翼的避開每一塊會發出噪音的木地板，最後停在聲音的源頭前方。

透氣孔閃爍的光線證實了浴室裡確實有什麼，動物闖入的可能性消失了，這讓他更加緊繃。上回用槍是還在學時期的事了，和Thomas在白河森林學著用長獵槍打麋鹿和鵪鶉，經過一番家庭革命後他得到了鹿角，用來當跟孩子們玩耍時拉風的武器。

他緊扣著扳機，正對著喇叭鎖上方一點的位置直到手臂肌肉開始抗議的發痠。浴室裡不知怎的凝滯著一股鐵鏽的氣味。腎上腺素帶走了睡意，也讓他逐漸清醒過來。他謹慎地聆聽，心裡有了些底；還不至於會發生一開門就被對方做掉的可能。

他深呼吸一遍，轉開門把。

他在一些教區的圖書室讀過那些繪聲繪影的描寫，或是他當科幻小說在看的《Codex Gigas》，唱詩班孩子耳聞相傳的閒聊；眼前的東西應該要長得跟但丁的科基托斯一樣，但是他的身高並沒有突破窄小的浴室，也沒有蝙蝠似的翅膀、細長的尾巴、或任何長在額頭的尖角。

他茫然若失，雙手無力的垂在身體兩側。

他熟悉那件襯衫，中間的鈕扣總是笨拙的扣錯，但是他們現在不再是被洗衣機洗到褪色的墨綠，而是更深的褐色，浸泡在水位滿出的浴缸裡。

他痛苦的摀住口鼻，掐住脖子阻止胃酸衝上咽喉；但是鐵鏽濃濃的氣味還是滲進指縫，彷彿和他的細胞融合在一體。模糊的視線被釘死了似的離不開那個衝擊強烈的畫面。

一道細微的暗紅色從鼻孔沿著嘴唇的輪廓流進同樣也淌著液體的口腔，在嘴角匯流，接著它們無規則的滴入水裡；躺臥的身體就像座噴水池廣場的青銅像，鮮血從臉部的孔洞無聲的湧出。幾個透明的玻璃藥罐沉在白磁浴缸底部，上面的標籤已經被泡到發爛，和浮在水面的金色頭髮纏在一塊兒。

他渾身發軟，也許他哭了，也許沒有。他只是伸出顫抖到連水龍頭都關不好的手，讓被染紅的熱水停止漫到地板，打濕睡衣褲管。

有一刻他覺得自己比裡面的東西還像死人。《捉迷藏》裡那一幕昏黃光線搖曳的浴室，暖色調，與現在的處境雷同；他不禁懷疑就連讓人窒息的溫暖蒸氣都是紅色的。

犯下的罪回頭來找他了。

一個念頭雷擊似的劈中他。

他唐突的默念起教會提過的驅魔詞，原先覺得這個想法很蠢—— **他一直都覺得這個想法很蠢** ——但此刻他只剩下翻動發白的嘴唇、一個字一個字的唸下去這個選項。從生硬的喃喃自語到語速胡亂的加快。鼻腔和眼眶酸熱，他雙膝跪地，幾乎在口齒不清的乞求，哀求他始終用不大正經心態面對的神可以救贖這一晚，只要捱過這一刻，他今後將會是祂最虔誠的子民；這肯定只是惡夢，就如同每夜差勁的睡眠品質。

他被自己的眼淚和鼻水嗆到必須中斷禱告。他扶著浴缸的邊緣劇烈的咳嗽，這一下惹得那股燒灼的胃酸火速抵達口腔，但他還是咬緊牙關，死命忍住了。

他抬起臉，忘了自己有沒有呼吸。

災難般的折磨後映入眼簾的是翹起的唇角，虛弱上升的顴骨，然後是毫無理由打開的腥紅色雙眼。

_Craig。_

那張臉可愛的笑了。


	7. Sunglasses

_

「早安啊。」

他從帳簿中微微驚嚇的抬起頭，門口站著穿了一身橘色的男子，與他年齡相仿。他不耐的提過很多次脫離少年時期就別再使用那種惹眼的螢光色搭配，否則拒絕與他並肩站著。

「今天還能見到你真好！看來你經歷了一晚超讚的睡眠。」對方繼續說下去。「終於，睡得真香？」

「你每天都能見到我。你從哪進來的？」他揉揉眉骨，心虛地遮擋了一下四周淡紫色的黑眼圈。「操，別說你和Stan一樣砸破馬賽克窗。我還沒打開教堂。」

「那是多久以前的醜聞。」他露齒一笑。「高個子，你漏了後門。」

「噢。」

他往鬆軟的椅背靠，不安的交疊雙手。「我真的以為我鎖了。」

「也許忘了彎腰檢查鎖孔，畢竟你離那個位置太遠了，愛麗絲。＊」他伸長脖子，往後門的方向張望了一下。（＊註：《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》中，愛麗絲可以藉由喝下魔法藥水變成巨人）

「還開著？」

「恐怕。」他聳聳肩。「話說，事實上，只要你有意願，任何人隨時都能闖進來。」

「話說反了。」

「不，不，一點兒也不。我說真的。」對方搖搖手，提著一袋東西走近橡木辦公桌。「我的邏輯一直都是：遭竊的人之所以遭竊是因為防備得還不夠徹底。」

「這什麼世道啊。」他皺皺眉。「你有這種想法一天，我就覺得自己會更接近完美的慈悲主義者。」

「你？」他仰起臉笑兩聲。「哎，看來慈悲先生不會願意接受我提供的飲品。」

他瞄了一眼對方碰的一聲放到桌上的深褐色玻璃瓶。

「Kenny，我不收這種禮物。我也不喝。」

「你不喝，你家裡的飛蛾會喝，壁爐會喝，空氣會喝，所以他們才總是從瓶子裡消失得那麼快。我說錯了嗎？」

他很快放棄了爭辯，認輸的攤開手。

「水？」

「 **水。** 」他肯定的點頭。

Craig將玻璃瓶取下，放置到地面前又停下手，似乎找不到一個合適的藏匿處。「為什麼？」

「慶祝？」

「那個單詞好像已經是上個世紀的東西了。」

「拜託，老兄，我們好久不見耶。半年？」

「你老當科羅拉多的失蹤人口，又忽然冒出來。Token說協尋的海報多到背面可以給全美的學生印課本。」

「幫我向他道謝，我會考慮這條商機。」他笑道。「喔，哇，我來之前沒想到，你今天好像比較健談？」

「失眠會讓人——」Craig把鋼筆慢慢轉了幾圈旋上蓋子，往桌上的紙張一滾。「——你知道，硬撐著，胡言亂語，說一堆無關現實的屁話。那就是你所謂的健談。」

「別那麼不高興，健談是褒義。想和我談談嗎？」

「不了。」他垂下眼。「我已經解決了。這就是我在這的原因；上工，處理差點被挪動的公款，準備聯繫被捕的鄰村牧師，代班主持他教區週末的晚禱。」

「可我打算和你分享分享我的新屁話。」

「別想。」

「就當閒聊個幾句。」

他檢查一眼桌上的電子鐘。「多久？」

「比那瓶蒸發的速度還快。」

Kenny拉了一個沈重的紙箱，到桌邊坐下。「Craig，水需要容器裝，這是大家都知道的，對吧？」

「你突然鬼扯什麼？」

「別管，照著我的話回答下去。如果沒有容器，你覺得如何？」

「灑出來。廢話。」他不高興的翹起二郎腿。

「但是它卻還想保持原來的形狀，存在違反自然法則的人間。」

「Kenny，」他抹了抹臉，「有屁快放，我還沒做完這些就已經累斃了。」

「我好奇⋯⋯從你辭掉休士頓的工作回來這後，還會不會相信我說的水——和生命的靈魂——有什麼異同。你在那裡學的科學也許和昨晚有些尷尬的衝突。人常覺得自己了解一切；明明連最近身邊的海底都不熟悉，卻妄想掌握宇宙。我是說，你看嘛，容器；哈！那就跟我們的骨頭皮膚和血肉差不了多少。我最近把這些串連在一起，就覺得很多怪事都能想通了。」

他停下手，警戒的盯著對方，原本他正在焦躁的用拇指搓著胸前的十字架項鍊。

沈默讓這個幾坪大的辦公室顯得更狹窄了。

「看來你已經很瞭我指的是什麼。」

Kenny直爽的笑著站起身。「希望有空你能邀我到你家坐坐，牧師。」

＿

他和最後一個教徒道晚安，揮手直到那位憂心忡忡的老太太的身影消失在轉角的樹林裡。再到我那可憐孫子的店鋪吃些美味的燻肉吧！拜託你多照顧自己，我從未見到你氣色像今晚一樣差！她是這麼叨念著離開的。

他關上大門，後退幾步，又向前拉了拉，確認有成功上鎖。接著他幾乎飛也似的拔腿狂奔到停車處，發動那輛不大靠譜的小轎車。途中他手指不斷敲打著方向盤，對前方的巴士猛按喇叭，還一度打錯右轉燈。

他跳下車，沿著光禿禿的花圃快步前進。

那裡曾經種滿蒔蘿、迷迭香、羅勒，各式味道濃郁強烈的香草；後院裡黃綠櫛瓜嘗試生長了一段時間，他們兩人一起在烈日下研究攀架的組裝，其中一個撐不到一小時就熱到中暑暈厥。最後他們種矮檸檬樹，冰涼的檸檬汁是個解救炎夏的好方法。

他停頓在門前，盯著皮鞋下用來抹乾泥濘的踏墊。它原本沒這麼一塵不染的。

他思考了許久，忽然拿捏不了未來該用什麼心情回睡覺的地方（或家，其他人是這麼稱呼的。）想到後來他不得不活動一下大衣口袋裡凍僵的手指。外頭還在飄雪。

深吸一口氣，他翻出對的那一把鑰匙插入，一次轉開門。

雪和大風蓋過了很多氣味及聲音，譬如某種剛出爐的麵包，攪拌機裡鐵片打碎核桃的喀拉喀拉響，還有綜合了氣味與聲音的油煎肉類。

他想都不用想就直接走進廚房，看到那個比自己矮了將近兩顆頭的身影正在流理台前慢慢的剁碎香草葉片，在砧板上抹平帶了蒜味的綠色泥狀物，再小心的垂直切下。

他正盯著對方沒繫好的圍裙蝴蝶結瞧，那個忙碌的金髮腦袋抬起頭，在窗戶孤單的倒影裡看見他。

「再一會兒。」

他猶豫的回過頭。「我、我想你從昨晚離開後就沒吃——」

「你幾小時就能忘了。我說過什麼？」

「別出門。噢是的，你說過⋯⋯但是，」他不安的移開目光。「我只是不喜歡你的冰箱，我不太確定，你竟然可以靠那些微波食品過活⋯⋯」

「 **有誰看見你了？** 」他嚴厲地打斷。

「沒人注意到、」

他瑟縮了一下。「正中午我從森林那繞過去的⋯⋯肉舖只有一個人，顧店的是那個瞎子。他說其他人忙吃飯去了。」

「他沒有說點別的？」

他艱難的咬了咬下唇。「呃⋯⋯有。他說⋯⋯」音量接著逐漸變得細微。他嘆一口氣。「他很激動，說我的聲音和他一位離開的老朋友真像。」

「滿意嗎？」

Craig朝他走過去，關上了一旁冒白煙的瓦斯爐。

「模仿 **他** 說話，模仿到大家都以為你就是 **他** 。最後你打算如何⋯⋯活蹦亂跳，說服鎮上所有人 **他** 復活了。」

「Craig，我知道，儘管那很難說服你，但我就是你口中的 **他** ，真的。我是說如果，你用Tweek叫⋯⋯」

「 **不會** ，我永遠都不會。」

他平淡的拒絕。「假如你希望從我這得到承認，也許可以考慮直接殺死我。這不是你希望的嗎？」

「噢。」

他反覆擰著圍裙口袋。「但那不是我來的理——」

「我想你需要提醒。別把昨晚太當一回事。我不保證我還能接受那些荒謬的神話故事多久不發瘋。」

他板著臉準備轉身上樓，那個他無法拒絕的聲音輕輕喚住了他。他背對著對方，做了一個懊惱的表情。

「⋯⋯Craig？」

「還有什麼問題？客房在哪？孩子，假如你真的那麼了解這裡，應該要知道怎麼做才能讓自己混下去。」

「不是關於那個。」他抬起眼。「Craig，你昨晚睡前為什麼要吃那麼多藥？」

Craig凝視著不再使他心動的鮮紅色瞳仁，安靜的等待對方把話說下去，但看來他們此刻都在等人把話說下去。有一瞬間他覺得狼狽又赤裸，就像被割開接觸到空氣的血淋淋傷口。

「睡眠障礙。安神。」

「你說謊。」

「喔，憑什麼？」

「那不是按這樣服用。我知道的。」他很快地接著說，就像急著證明自己。「有時接近死亡不是那麼容易，只需要一點巧合，我猜，你大概低估了酒精對藥物解毒的影響——」

「別再描述一些你出現前發生的事。那真怪異，又讓人作嘔。」

他再次打斷談話，按捺著慍怒踏上了樓梯。


	8. Bait

＿

為什麼牠也需要睡眠？

使用“牠”這個詞，卻略為刻意強調了自己有多憤慨，那種過激的情緒讓人表現得太過煽情。Craig沉澱下來後，考慮到就連車輛或船隻等等無生命都有女性的代稱，於是他決定捨棄。他尚未想到更好的替代方案。

他無聲的轉開客房門鎖。背對著走廊光線的影子拉得長長的，像是被餐刀抹開的融化奶油般塗抹在床上。他望著那個蜷縮起來的身影，心裏像被針扎一樣難受；但話說回來，心臟上方並沒有實際存在的針，他也希望眼前的畫面只是一種苦難的疊加，而非真實存在。

他本來不會難受的，他可以轉開電視看著新聞中哭腔難聽的死者家屬，從鼻子裡溜出幾聲非故意的哧笑；他也在學校霸凌過看不順眼的孩子，那些人事物離他很遙遠，就如同他幹上一份差時不太會對一塊星系的死亡而掉眼淚，他就和其他員工一樣整天坐在螢幕前檢查星體的頻率異常和訊號，輸入工程編碼。

私底下和檯面上的慈悲心對他來說不足輕重，他更在意的是做了那些之後能不能給他帶來上漲的情緒，比如快樂，比如刺激。時至今日回顧，他納悶那段純潔的邪惡在他的人生裡究竟算不算一筆呆帳。

但自從升上較高年級，很多事都變了。

他的朋友在看見他欺負別人時面有難色，他曾經為此生悶氣，怎麼搞的，身旁的人全都變得又是成熟穩重、又是在意臭娘們觀感的。他還對他的男朋友感到疑惑——那個表現良好又懂服從的好學生——Tweek站的位置似乎更接近他的正對面，卻唯一沒對他惡劣的行為表示過反感；他似乎對這一切充滿了⋯⋯好奇，在某個距離安全的地方靜靜觀察。

當Craig發現這件事，他起雞皮疙瘩，某段時間裡對Tweek小心翼翼了起來。那種感覺很差，就像街頭的小混混碰上了什麼大型黑幫的幹部。對於壞的事情他仍有知覺，但是小時候的Tweek並沒有；他憑藉著觀賞帶來的新鮮感原諒了Craig，只偶爾提及，偶爾發問。這讓人不禁惶恐地想，南方公園小鎮多年來讓Tweek見證的一切是否迫害了價值觀產生嚴重偏差。

畢竟，習慣——是件嚇人的事。

很顯然的，最後Tweek那種興味盎然的表情成功澆熄了他。他不再霸凌任何同學。

這是終止性的，其他改變卻是滲入式的。他彷彿看著一杯開水逐漸染成一杯咖啡，起初只會注意到底部累積的深棕，當你發現整杯都變色時已經為時已晚。

曾經他需要那些尖銳的情緒起伏，現在他抗拒任何激烈的反應。死者家屬的哭嚎再像豬叫不像以前一樣好笑了，在校園裡那些怪咖露出的畏懼表情也不像以前一樣矬了，慈悲也是，自從成為牧師，這個情緒最被奉為圭臬；它是一項需要反覆抄寫的作業，不過稿紙是血和肉。

漸漸的，他學會用手帕擦拭眼淚，學會把「我很遺憾」、「我能理解」掛在嘴邊，心裡想的卻完全不是那麼一回事。

他將此視為染上絕症，人們將此命名為 **社會化** ；好發於青春期畢業的小鬼頭，慘一點的三十幾才發病。他不把慈悲當成一種共感他人的美德，他認為這是一種異常，正是因為異常，慈善才會得到關注，就好比市長不會因為有人在路上避免踩到一隻瀕死的蛾而頒發良好市民獎。那算慈愛嗎？算是，只是微乎其微。

培訓多年，養成恰如其分的憐憫正好能應用在他死去的伴侶身上，即使他百分之百確定自己會感到痛苦。

他確定嗎？

＿

他替床上的身體蓋上了被子，掖好被角。動作輕到彷彿那片布有幾噸重、放手壓下去就等於在虐待底下的東西一樣。

他黯淡的往樓下走去，途中略過了一級會軋軋響的木階梯。低潮的時候他總會不知不覺往低處跑，海拔高度似乎間接決定了心情指數。這也是為什麼他把書房移到了地下室。

_謝謝你的救命之恩_ ——不對，還是—— _謝謝你的高抬貴手_ ？

死人不會復活，也不會復活後興沖沖跑來把你家預備自我了斷用的藥罐全部吃個精光，躺在浴缸裡像是一場驚悚的兇殺案，和你大玩抓迷藏。

他抱著筆電坐到餐桌旁，在搜尋引擎鍵入問題之前他注意到Maxi神父發來的郵件提醒。

_寄件人：[maxifather@spmail.com](mailto:maxifather@spmail.com)_

_收件人：asdfghjkfuckoffl0125@spmail.com_

_日期：一月三日_

_主旨：墓園的葬禮_

_親愛的Tucker，_

_抱歉，我選擇發到你的私人信箱有其特殊的原因。_

_我想詢問的是：我們明早6:00有可能為你準備一束鮮花嗎？如果你會出席，請別介意隨時聯繫我。我們都期待與你相會。_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Maxi_

他將游標拖到回覆鍵點擊，盯著輸入符號穩定的閃爍。這個符號一度是他的助眠的心頭好，直到某天他的大腦開始反抗催眠。

Maxi神父是位善良而嚴謹的微胖男人，Craig從太空總署離職後由他引薦當起了神職人員。Maxi似乎從Craig有意識起就沒離開過南方公園小鎮。

他始終相信，神父比任何人都清楚他的意圖並不像民眾稱頌的那樣偉大，但寬容的保留了指責，因為即使十惡不赦的受刑人都仍是神的孩子。

_但那可不包括同性戀_ 。Craig心想。 _也許這是為什麼他會被帶走？_

「愛上同性的人值得憐憫，他們需要幫助來矯治痼疾。」

Maxi神父在一次講道中公開發表。「神的愛將會特別眷顧那些弱勢族群，這也是信祂的人該努力的事。」

（這就是慈愛。因為異常。）

「神父，我想談談。」他低著頭在懺悔室裡坐下。當時他才十七歲。

「以匿名的身份，還是我親愛的朋友？」他在柵門的另一端溫和的笑著說。「想要我泡點什麼來喝嗎？」

「我不會待太久。」

「好吧，我剛收到一些貝蒂紅茶，聽說無法網購，只在當地買得到。你確定嗎？」

「確定。」他沙啞的回答。他搞不懂自己的變聲期什麼時候來過又結束了，因為他的聲音一直都是那樣沙沙的。

「孩子，那麼你想懺悔什麼？」

「我昨晚發生了性關係。」

對面如他所料的沉默了一陣子。他盯著隔間的縫隙等待。

「⋯⋯唉，守貞一直都是個爭議的話題。孩子總不滿的認為，我守了，別人如果不呢？於是在互相懷疑之下，我們迎來了更多未成年、未婚淫行的案例。」

「但是我——」

「但是你不是來聽我講這些道理求取神的寬恕，對嗎？」

他點點頭，又想起對面看不見他的動作，於是他應聲。「我只想知道你的看法。你是我認識最先進的神父了。」

「哦，先進！哈哈。」Maxi苦惱地笑了起來。「先進的代價慘不忍睹，我收過死亡恐嚇。更慘的是，我知道那來自哪位教徒。好吧，我猜，你也不是來懺悔的了，年輕人。」

「你會保密對嗎？」他問。

「我想你需要的只是更多的祈禱，你也知道，你是一位懶惰的教徒。假如你能更虔誠的祈求寬恕，我想祂會原諒你無心的移情別戀。畢竟，一男一女的結合是順從天理的本能，要抵抗就像抵抗吃飯、喝水⋯⋯」

「神父，為什麼你裝作認為是一男一女？」

對面又再次停頓，接著長長的嘆息。

「⋯⋯我以為你找到了生命的出路，嘗試了新的路線，孩子。我是真心希望你——你們未來哪天都能解脫，體會到愛情的美好。你是個英俊的少年，喜歡你的優秀女孩多的是。別走難走的那條路。」

「你想說我嫖妓。」

「是的，而我認為就算至此也值得我的同情。」

「我沒有病。」

「當然，你健健康康的。但是你的心裡生病了，你不必為此感到害怕。人一直到成年前，都常懵懂的自認為屬於哪一個族群。你應該等長大一點再決定。」

「我不害怕，我從很久以前就知道了。我還知道你其實並不是真實的保護同性戀。」

「依照教義，我們不反對同性戀，兩人純潔的相愛並沒有什麼不對。我們只反對肛交。」

他咬了咬下唇，再次開口。「我們當然有肛交。神父，你依然是慈愛的嗎？」

他聽見對面離席的聲響。

「我不確定，Tucker。我想你只是來找碴。」

從那天之後，他每次和Tweek做愛，都在他衣服遮不住的地方留下明目張膽的吻痕。儘管這樣會讓對方氣得揍他好幾拳。

Tweek的離開或許改變了Maxi神父的一些想法，或許沒有。他只知道神父從此閉口不談，格外體貼，談話永遠有保留的空間。神父的頭髮越來越白了，他也從叛逆的青少年畢業，社會化。Maxi神父給他的郵件結尾總是“Faithfully“——除了鼓勵更是說服。Craig對那樣的保留感到刺痛。這就像：

Tweek・Tweak已經用死得到寬恕了。

＿

他拿起餐桌上收拾整潔的保鮮盒，撕掉上面的便條。裡面躺著兩份漂亮的堅果燻肉三明治。他一邊敲打鍵盤一邊無聊的咀嚼著冷掉變得乾燥的麵包，嚥下第一口後才驚覺自己有多餓。

_寄件人：asdfghjkfuckoffl0125@spmail.com_

_收件人：[maxifather@spmail.com](mailto:maxifather@spmail.com)_

_日期：一月五日_

_主旨：回覆：墓園的葬禮_

_Maxi神父，_

_謝謝。我想已經用不到了。_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Tucker_

他把保鮮盒快速的淨空，茫然的望著剩餘麵包屑的空盒。受人照顧的感覺 **糟透了** ，更何況那還不是個人；可是他非常的想念，想念到他快要放棄一切讓他悲痛的堅持。

幻覺也罷，他帶走了我的一部分，卻同時留給我一部分。與現實背道而馳疾駛的時刻，他真正感到自己靠近神的真理。


	9. Cave

＿

沿路都是和泥濘攪在一起的粉白色花瓣，像一條不明顯的地毯通往墓碑；昨日的葬禮有誰的花束冒失的散開了卻渾然不覺。

積雪讓草坪又硬又滑，誤踩進一灘漂浮著碎冰的爛泥後，Craig咒罵著退回柏油路上。他將皮鞋在人行道突起的邊角不耐的蹭乾淨才坐回車內。

他手指敲了幾下，按開右後方的車窗，探手進副駕駛座上扔的公文包裡想找出壓癟的煙盒，翻了半天卻只摸到冰涼的金屬。他皺起眉，將那個長方盒撈出來放到腿上打開，裏頭是一整排的 _哈瓦那：紳士之選_ 雪茄。

＿

你是刻意的嗎？他問。

某個教民來自英格蘭牛津郡——在幾天前捏著自己的天鵝絨高禮帽，兩腿啪的一聲打直了回答。「是的，先生，我想身為一個品德高尚的紳士，你也會喜歡抽這些古巴精緻的高級貨。」

「 _羅密歐與茱麗葉_ ？」他苦笑。

「 _羅密歐與茱麗葉 **2號**_ ，先生。邱吉爾首相的心頭好，他是最佳的品牌代言人。」

「這取名對我來說略微⋯⋯」他抿了抿下唇。「你知道，也許，刺眼。」

「巧克力豆香，餘韻回甘的絲滑奶香，你簡直就是在喝一杯頂級的咖啡！嗯，我不曉得，你是否造訪過市區的Tweek bros呢？」

他心臟提了一下，差點沒踩空，緊急抓住了樓梯欄杆，才避免在音樂廳的大門前滑稽的摔倒。他吁一口氣，拒絕了伸過來幫忙的手。

「我猜，你住在我們的鎮上不超過五年⋯⋯有些更早以前的事，你並不是那麼清楚。」

對方露出困惑的表情，接著轉為明朗。「如果你談論的是為了神職戒菸的問題，別那麼上心！偶爾一回，雪茄可不能和那種劣質貨相提並論。世上分成兩種人，抽雪茄的，和抽菸的；就像有天堂，和地獄。這是個玩笑，你的表情過度嚴肅。」

「不，抱歉，你不懂我的——」

「我討厭的美德你全佔啦，我欣賞的惡習你卻一個也沒有。＊」那人輕拍他的肩膀，眨了眨眼睛。「為了上回你幫忙送信給我兒子，求你收下謝禮吧。」

祝福你們家庭早日和好，他艱難地嚥下想說的話，目送對方搭上了計程車。

＊（註：語出邱吉爾）

_

他捏著茄帽，把它翻來翻去，猶豫了幾分鐘後投降於發作的菸癮。

打火機的齒輪發出嚓的一聲轉了半圈，他內心充滿疑問的將雪茄湊近點燃，像抽菸那樣吸一大口，馬上被苦辣的味道嗆得猛咳起來。他眼角泛淚的揪著臉，揮了揮手把煙霧拍散，又小心翼翼地吸了一點。在摸索幾回後他終於順利嚐到那股濃郁的雪松木氣味，還有咖啡，但他也已經頭昏腦脹到失去耐心。

他拋棄雪茄任由它自己熄滅，打開了全部的車窗，盯著不遠處的灰色長方形陣列出神。

他忽然冒出一個想法：有沒有人——無禮的一、兩次——想過要和周圍的死者一起聯合，讓墓碑排成巨石陣的形狀？他們會讓自己的死亡更富觀光價值，世界各地的遊客都會搶著合照，永遠都不會有人忘記他們——

他繃緊肩膀，猛地往下滑了一點，慢了半拍才反應到打算用儀表板遮擋自己超過六呎的身高是一件多糗的事。

他認出遠方那輛敞篷的XKR紅色Jaguar，車主總共重新上烤漆兩次；一次是為了去除年少輕狂的火焰貼紙，一次是為了車主過爛的駕駛技術付出代價。（沿著硬是駛進莊園狹窄的石牆路，當時他也在車上鬼吼鬼叫）

他拉低椅背，從後座拉了一張毯子來蓋著，努力的假裝駕駛座是空的。

他覺得這監視場面就像一部暗殺電影。執得慶幸的是，那輛車不願意開進墓園區；也許因為這裡四處都是融雪和泥巴，也許因為車主也看見了Craig・Tucker的純黑老轎車。

Craig和那人爭執過， **他的車** ——他絕對有天殺的權利選擇把上一輛悍馬越野賣掉，因為這是 **他的人生** ——結果下一秒他傻眼的看著淚水在對方的眼眶堆積。

當時他疲累無比，受夠了別人再對著他淚流滿面，於是他掉頭離開。

對方扯他的左手臂，他用力甩掉，才沒走幾步又被猛拉住外套，他咬咬牙說了再不放手我會揍你，幾秒後他也真的揍了。

一股劇烈不止的抽痛從指骨前端往肩膀送，他感覺像是兩副骨骼隔著一層皮肉在互撞。對方遲鈍的動作很快地處於下風，他只被不痛不癢的揮到胸口一次。

他打臉頰，鼻子，眼窩；望著眼前的人踉蹌的倒地後他激動的跨過對方身體兩側，拽著沾滿血的衣領，推開防禦的手臂，一遍遍的朝那腫脹的臉揮拳。

他最後朝背部踹了一腳，搖搖晃晃地離開，腦中一片空白，不太確定剛才瞬間發生了什麼；全身都因為腎上腺素而顫抖，即使沒被打中，他也覺得臉頰痛得要死，發現是自己過度咬緊牙關造成的。那時他好奇自己是否和Tweek有些相像。

Craig一直走到後方哽咽的怒罵聲逐漸模糊。外套裡的手機震動個沒完沒了，他火大的按了接通，接著扔回口袋裡不管。

 **我以為我是你最好的朋友！** 那個地上的身影放棄了通話，扯著喉嚨尖叫。

他舉高手晃了晃，比了一個中指。

 **我最好的已經死了** ——他生平第一次用那種音量在公共場合大吼，吼到他的血管暴突，喉嚨乾啞。

從那之後他們杳無音訊。

那輛Jaguar擁有者似乎不久後輾轉離開了科羅拉多，到別的州，更像樣的市。Craig猜測他是經營女鞋有關的事業，電視偶爾會播放他們家品牌的運動鞋廣告。除此之外，他也就不知道更多消息了。

時間可以軟化很多情緒，不用說耗上五年，自從打架三天後他就後悔了，但是那股矛盾沒有人願意揭開，並且他還肯定對方更憤慨些。

五年在沒有溫度的生活中倏忽即逝，痛苦是一根鞋子裡細如髮絲的針，在意想不到的時刻刺中你的傷。

現在Craig盯著那個人跨出車子，頭髮不再是原生的深棕，而是染成怪裡怪氣的金色；假如他們倆都在理髮店，他一定提議把店砸了。

墓園的柵門緩緩拉開，球鞋果不其然在踩上灰色的泥濘時畏縮了一次，但接著那雙腳笨拙地迴避著結冰的泥灘，沿著鬆厚的積雪往墓碑直直走去。

這輛停在轉角的轎車並沒有被發現，Craig的寬慰卻很快地轉為虛無感。他又再一次逃過那段血淋淋的爭執。

他想起家中藏匿的怪物，忽然平靜了不少。畢竟怪物隨時可能會取走自己的性命，那些擔保和誓言一點信任的價值也沒有。

Craig像洩氣的皮球般嘆息。他閉起眼幾秒，彷彿在充電，接著一鼓作氣的動身穿起大衣、拔掉鑰匙；打開車門的那刻他又坐回車裡，抓起那盒只缺一根的雪茄塞進大衣口袋。

降雪結束的隔日總是特別寧靜，就像每一個原子都停止振動，一點細微的聲波都能引起空氣的漣漪。他踩著雪，忐忑不安的跟隨那串腳印的方向直到小斜坡的頂端。

對方抱著一束白雛菊，悶不吭聲的佇立在矮小的墓碑前，回頭瞥了一眼。

「⋯⋯嘿、」

「⋯⋯ **Clyde** **。** 」對方抬起手，生硬的自我介紹，制止了那個尷尬的開場白。

這還算預期中，不算太壞。

「你今天來墓園。」他說。

Clyde點了頭。「我每年都來。」

「冷嗎？」

「啊？你指的是，正在融雪⋯⋯挺凍人的。」

「大雪昨天半夜停的。」

「這鬼地方還是跟小時候一樣冷。」

Craig將手插到大衣口袋裡。「每年都是。」

「就是說啊。」Clyde縮了縮脖子。「我早有預感，今年冬天又要特別冷。」

「你還染髮了。」

「⋯⋯兩年前的事，Craig。」

「你能把花放在那，對，舊的我會處理。」

「其實我不想破壞氣氛，但，老兄，你可以暫時給我一點私人空間嗎？謝了，我想和他聊聊。」

「當然。去吧。」

他客氣的往後踩了幾步，直到Clyde轉回去，在墓碑前垂著頭。Craig把腳邊的一塊畸形的積雪踩扁打發時間。

「我知道你想怪我慢了好幾天。這可是 **五週年** ？」Clyde突然說，依然背對著他。「你相信巧合嗎？關於我們⋯⋯都三十幾歲了，在這種地方，該死的相遇？」

他沒回應。他覺得自己知道接下來對方要說什麼。

「你不會信的，偉大的科學家。」Clyde繼續說。「你不迷信幽靈，吸血鬼，狼人，當然也不信天使惡魔，天堂地獄⋯⋯讓我想想，那些叫做什麼？哦——智障才會拿來自擾的事。」

Craig在“惡魔”那個字輕描淡寫的出現時繃緊了一下。他手指放開口袋裡抓著的那盒想贈送出去的雪茄。Clyde會喜歡這種時髦又能彰顯身價的東西。

「我想和你說，我最近經常夢到他，就坐在我那輛車裡，像以前一樣好笑的尖叫我超速會收到罰單。你大概會解釋為潛意識⋯⋯什麼之類的學問。所以我想了更適合你的解釋方法：直到昨天，我才真正處理完一筆大單，不幸的耽擱了回來科羅拉多的日程。你想抗議你沒收到消息——那也很正常。你不關心這類的事。」

「我想說⋯⋯」

他看著Clyde放下花束，那個姿勢虔誠又敬畏，彷彿溫柔的放下一個純潔的新生嬰兒。

謝了。他最後只吐出這句話。

Clyde蹲在墓前，脫下手套將石板上的雪花拍掉。「你呢？」

Craig抬起眉毛，直到對方再次重複問句。「我說，你呢？大個兒，你今天來這做什麼，賞雪？露營？踢足球？」

他會意過來，轉過身指了指小山丘的坡腳。

「看看那位。她昨日清晨下葬。」

Clyde詫異地回過頭。他們短暫的四目相交。

「⋯⋯哇，喔，那還真是流連忘返。你捨不得她死？」

「我錯過了昨天的葬禮。」他說。他聽見那個夾雜困惑卻戲謔的笑聲。

「天哪、我真不知道該說什麼。」

Clyde抹了抹臉，停止再發出那種刺耳的怪笑。他清了清喉嚨。「老兄啊，真有你的個人特色？」

Craig不安的聳肩。「意外。我遲了一天才發現電子邀請函。」

他們無話可說了一段時間。寒意從皮鞋底部漸漸滲了上來，Craig小幅度的甩了甩腳，想提議他們兩人去喝點什麼暖身子。

「假如是我，真的；我不會准讓那女神經病跟Tweek葬在同一區。」

他皺著眉吸了一小口氣。「我想我恐怕沒有那麼大的權力。」

「 **爭取。** 親愛的佈道者。爭取啊。」Clyde抬高了音量。「你能說服全世界你愛上她，卻沒辦法做到阻止一個兇手，一個間接的，無所謂，殘酷兇手，和我的好朋友葬在一塊兒？」

「我不愛她。你知道的。」

「去和那些影評分析大師解釋吧。我有看你的採訪。」

「Clyde，她也死了。沒有必要再和她無關的家人爭執下葬地點。」

「等一等，嘿，你真的在替她辯解？」他站起身晃了晃頭。「關於那些謠言，我竟然還太高估你。我發自內心在這時候感到歉疚。」

「我只是認為Tweek會同意這麼做。」他壓抑的說。

「 **你認為。** 你認為⋯⋯你一直都照自己的意思認定Tweek要怎麼想，就算他死了，你也要擅自決定你做什麼他才會高興。而實際上，嘿，我們誰都他媽的不知道Tweek現在怎麼想，好嗎？你的科學精神呢？Craig，你憑什麼自大的認定——認定沒有人可以阻止你幹蠢事，因為那是你甜心想要的？操，Tweek不是為了你出生、專屬於你的、」

「 **他也不是你的。** 」他慍怒的說。

他看見Clyde反射性地舉起手以防萬一，又賭氣的放到身體兩側，握成漲紅的拳頭。

「⋯⋯我以為我們能結束當年該有的談話。但很顯然，」他拍了拍膝蓋上的雪，移開視線。「現在大家都很失望。有人不願意參與談話，那這場溝通就該叫做獨角戲。 **去你的** ，混帳。」

「我才去你的，Clyde。」他怒道。「你有你骯髒的秘密，還蠢到被我這個最不該發現的人發現，剛好海扁你一場，你有種覺得自己委屈？」

「 **我沒有、什麼、鳥事、瞞著你！** 」

「 **真的？** 『 _謝了老兄，你不會把這個告訴Craig對吧_ 』又是什麼光明正大的訊息？」

「噢 **天殺的** ——你總要那樣檢查Tweek的手機？」

「我才不。電信業者在他死後把手機交給我，我能做什麼來想念他？『 _好吧，Clyde，但我希望這別再發生_ 』？」

他的腦海飛快地被Clyde當年被他揍到鮮血直流的畫面填滿，他回過神，瞪著對方同樣漲紅了臉，拙劣的一個字都說不出來。

「你有病，Craig。」

他退了幾步，沿著剛才那串腳印倉促地離開。「⋯⋯我現在依然無法和你解釋，你和五年前一樣，聽不進任何話。我會待在科羅拉多一陣子，你如果冷靜下來，你可以找我。你 **知道** 怎麼找我。」

他盯著那個身影快速地跳上車駛出墓園，烤漆濺上了泥濘。他低下頭，憤怒的一把抓起那束包裝細緻的雛菊，紊亂的喘了幾口粗氣後又咬牙放回原處。

憤怒，他悻悻地想；起伏過大的情緒開始找上門了。這僅僅只是一個壞結局故事的開端。


	10. Fog

「 _70％的牧師在剛開始從事工作時表示能感覺到神對他的呼喚，但在第三年後，只有50%的_ ⋯⋯」

Craig抬起臉。餐廳角落高高懸掛的小電視畫面停在隨機選擇的頻道，播放著平鋪直敘的訪談節目。同時間吧檯區老舊的音響裡Skeeter・Davis唱著《The End of the World》的聲音如水流般淌在空間裡，經過放置大量玻璃杯的櫥櫃時發出了細微的共鳴嗡嗡聲。

前方兩個走道遠的座位，一位婦人不加掩飾的視線和他交會。他煩悶的舉起馬克杯，將剩下放涼的咖啡喝了一口，想起自己還穿著牧師領。

我是那30％；他在心裡辯稱。我從沒感受到呼喚。

一旦發現了有人在觀察，接下來用餐過程都讓他全身緊繃僵硬，他的拇指轉著無名指上的金屬環，覺得背部正在浮出一層冷汗，也許還有雞皮疙瘩，在他駐足於教堂信徒面前佈道時也會有類似的情形發生；一切都源自於黑洞似深不見底的罪惡感。

「靠！」

「嘿、放輕鬆，放輕鬆⋯⋯」

Craig因為肩上傳來中斷他發呆的重量嚇得不輕，他一秒後嫌惡的感受到那層襯衫下幻象般的薄汗是真實存在的，因此皺起眉頭。

「嗨，好久不見。」對方在他前方的沙發椅上逕自坐了下來。「在這兒你是件稀有品。」

Craig將原本佔據半個桌面交疊的雙手收了回來，帶有戒指的那隻下意識的放回桌面底下。他把馬克杯禮貌性的拉近了自己一些，接著金色的雙眼停留在對面捲翹濃密的黑髮以及鷹鉤鼻上。

「噢，」Craig吐出一口氣，肩膀垮了下來。「是你，你是⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯Michael。這間酒館的老闆。」他露出一個善意的微笑，但在Craig眼裡看起來有些苛責的味道。「我不考驗你的記性了。」

「抱歉。」他簡短回應； _我想你也聽過我的特殊狀況_ 。他最後吞了一口砂糖凝成塊沈澱在底部的咖啡，來阻止自己提起Tweek相關的事。

「在這附近有公事要辦？」Michael接著問道，「我五年沒見⋯⋯你了。」

「我們。」Craig僵硬的擠出笑容。「沒關係，老兄。」

「我依然有那個特權？」Michael把自己往後挪動了些，好讓服務生收取桌上的餐盤。「我是說，什麼也沒做，就牽扯進你們兩人之間。」

「就那件事，我們反倒覺得抱歉。」他的嘴角和緩了許多，「是Tweek害你引起過多的關注了。」

「哈哈，我和我那群黑漆漆的朋友們最討厭惹麻煩。」他抹了抹臉，似乎對找到懷念的形容詞感到滿意，又重複了一遍「 **黑漆漆** 」。

「老實說大家喜歡你後來這副模樣勝過那種哥德葬禮風裝扮。」Craig在桌面下轉著手裡的戒指，「⋯⋯清爽多了，講話也不再怪腔怪調。除了那頭捲髮，我以為是你強行抓出的造型⋯⋯結果今天它也還在。」

「自然捲。」Michael聳了聳肩膀。「長大了，我沒法再像以前那樣崇拜死亡。每個人的青春期都值得被尊重。我那段時間裡每回聖誕節都得虔誠許願聖誕老人能送給我死亡，最好是心絞痛死。至今我還是不明白為什麼要浪費那麼多個願望。」

「我也不知道為什麼我要做人見人厭的小鬼。一當就是好幾年。」他抿起唇，「我忽略了很多事。」

「像是一生只和一個人交往？」

「嘿。」

「抱歉，無心的。」他手掌舉到了面前。「倒是你們⋯⋯在這用餐的時候，我想你真的忽略了很多事。」

「那是什麼意思？」他抬起眉毛。

「你就像⋯⋯」他絞盡腦汁的尋找詞彙，「強力磁鐵一樣緊緊的黏著他，Craig。」

「那不好笑。」

Michael移開眼神。「當然。你說了算。」

「⋯⋯你不把你想說的說完嗎？」Craig咬了咬牙後問道。

「⋯⋯好吧。我看在眼裡的是⋯⋯你真的有在聽他說話嗎？」他溫吞的說，「呃，我是指，你總盯著他，但我看來你把他的話當耳邊風。」

「什麼？」

「這是跟我無關的、你們的兩人世界。」他攤開手，「但講真的，Tweek有時候看起來不像你那麼幸福——」

「 **你也是那樣想的？** 」

服務生端著托盤在桌邊停下，一杯冒著蒸氣的飲料擺在兩人的中央。他們一言不發目送著穿著制服的身影離去。甜膩的香氣從熱騰騰的表面擴散開來，這比冷掉的咖啡好聞多了。

「⋯⋯我也點一客那個。」

「沒什麼不行的。」他說，伸手把侍者招了回來。「五分錢的巧克力奶昔。」

在等待的期間，他只是看著對方旋轉著長湯匙叮叮咚咚的攪拌著鮮奶油直到消融。

「你打算和我談談那個『也』嗎？」

「沒什麼。」Craig怏怏不樂的往柔軟的椅背靠上。「前幾天不愉快的一場重逢。」

「和誰？」

「Clyde。總穿紅色棒球夾克，家裡開鞋店的那個。」他垂下頭。「他說我瘋了。」

「你相信他說的？」

「八成是吧。」Craig苦笑，「原諒有極限。大夥兒受夠我好幾年了還是跟死人一樣。」

「那麼你們當年是怎麼看我們的？」

「⋯⋯呼麻呼到腦袋長出大麻根的垃圾高年級生。抱歉。」

「至少你現在懂得道歉。」Michael讚許的說。

「是啊，大家都變了。」他低頭看著手裡的戒指。「我也是。」

「我想鎮上喜歡你今日散發出的成熟穩重。」Michael接過送上的杯墊，放到他面前。「鎮民喜歡上你教堂聽講。」

「那真是好聽的說法。我的意思是我變得越來越不想活。」

「噢。」對方縮了縮下巴，「⋯⋯繼續。這方面我也許算半個專家。」

「我搞不懂我一直為了什麼撐下去，明明沒有任何一丁點動力。」他嘆了口氣。「信徒喜歡和我說我還年輕。但未來還會有什麼更好、更糟的事嗎？⋯⋯過著長得一樣的日子，就這樣過了五年。」

「聽起來這依然往好的方向發展著，」他熟練的塞好了煙斗的缽後點燃，「尤其你竟然挺過了那場精彩絕倫的電影跟訪談。」

「 **你也看了？** 」Craig揉了揉太陽穴。「別跟我說是在那架電視機上播放給整間酒館的人看。」

「善於誇張化是那個小鎮的風格。我不相信製作團隊包裝出來的那種你。」

「謝了。Clyde那個操蛋的白痴卻相信了。」

「你不和他解釋？」

「吵架後沒有再聯絡。」Craig的眼神固定在端上桌的奶昔上。「他揚言我知道在哪找到他，實際上——我不知道。這仍讓我灰心了一天，我和他已經不是那麼心有靈犀。」

「嗯⋯⋯」Michael想了想後起身離座，繞回吧台後方吃力的彎下腰翻找；他長得太瘦長了。「實際上——你們有。這，給你。」

Craig狐疑的接過那張沾過水的字條。「這是什麼？」

「離這有一段距離的獨居男子住址。」

「你不像會對我開這種玩笑的人。」

「我是一個旁觀的人，Tucker。坦白講我們三人本應是毫無關聯的。別那麼激動。」

「好吧，我同意。」

「我把我看見的告訴你罷了。這是你朋友轉交給我的；也許就是你剛才提到，你們吵架那天。順帶一提，我問過他為何不傳個線上的訊息給我就好，但他生氣的大罵你是不是跟科技產品有過節⋯⋯總之，你拿到字條了。他希望你去一趟上面寫的地方。」

「⋯⋯他相信我會來這？」Craig將紙條翻來翻去，慢了半拍才意識過來。「真是⋯⋯不可思議。」

「我倒覺得你出現在這個地方挺合理的。儘管你已經很久沒來了。」

「為什麼？」

「第五年忌日？前幾天的事。」

「噢，」Craig張了張嘴，「你記著。」

「世界上不是只剩你還在替他哀悼。」他再次不熟練的露出那個善意的微笑，這次在Craig的眼裡看起來忽然好多了。

「看在你的份上，我會去的。」他將紙條收進錢包夾層。「希望這地址住的人也值得我跑一趟。」

「哦，他的女兒你也認識。」Michael將還冒著白煙的菸草倒進煙灰缸裡熄滅。「就是電影裡的女主角。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Michael在第一章裡出現過


	11. Iceberg

「到後面去，別坐在這。」

Craig說道，一邊脫下身上的大衣往後座扔去。副駕上的人卻像沒聽見一樣，視線筆直地朝著前方，窄小的肩膀往車窗那一側傾斜。

「我說你，你聽見了嗎？」Craig伸出手停在半空中幾秒，接著晃了晃對方。「這個位子不坐人。」

「噢！抱、抱歉⋯⋯」Tweek猛然回過神來，胡亂的抓起大腿蓋著的毛毯和帽子，往頭頂套上。有商標的那側沒有對準額頭上方，而是歪歪扭扭的跑到了耳朵後面。「我這就下去⋯⋯」

「等等，」Craig逮住對方的手臂，把他拉回座位。他將鬢角一撮檸檬色的頭髮仔細塞入毛帽加厚的下沿。「你漏了這個。別讓你的頭髮跑出來，那太好認了。瞭嗎？」

「瞭了。」

一段時間裡Craig不解的看著面前畏縮凝視自己的雙眼，才想起來他還沒給下一個指令；這幾天他總是這樣口氣粗魯的指揮那指揮這的。

「⋯⋯你的眼睛。」

「什、什麼？」

「他們的顏色，」他疑惑的輕輕敲打眼眶，「是不是比昨天更紅了？」

「真的？」Tweek低下頭，看著自己的掌心。「我⋯⋯我不知道。鏡子裡照不出我。」

「⋯⋯下去吧。」

Craig拉回上半身，重重的嘆了口氣。Tweek很快地再次跨出車門，卻沒有馬上回到後座；他佇立在剛跨出去的位置，眼神又飄回前方結冰的湖面，然後固定。

「我能夠過去看看嗎？」他從車頭小跑步繞到駕駛座，Craig拉下了車窗。

「不能。你看過這附近有誰了？」

「我、我檢查過了，停車場這附近暫時沒有。」

「你保證？假如這裡有一個人天殺的看見你，我永遠不會再帶你出來。」

「我⋯⋯」Tweek絞著自己的指關節，肩膀微微的拱起。

Craig倚著車窗，等待他把話說完。望著他這副十五歲彆扭又支支吾吾的模樣，腦中無法克制的沖刷出昔日的畫面，像泡沫般凌亂又細小。

這些進行中的對話就彷彿Tweek沒離開過這個世界一樣，彷彿他還在青少年應該發狂玩耍的假日，依然穿著過於大號的寬鬆圍裙，別著名牌，到咖啡店裡安安靜靜的幫忙打雜；他總喜歡偷扯掉Tweek在背後費勁繫好的蝴蝶結，也喜歡和他的朋友在沒營業的時間裡溜進店裡找張桌子待著鬼混，看著Tweek在櫃檯後方擦杯子，時不時抬起眼皮，從睫毛底下偷看他。

他忽然一陣鼻酸。他轉過身子抬起手臂，捂著臉嗆咳了幾聲掩飾。

「⋯⋯Craig，我想看看我死掉的地方。」

「 **啊？** 」他由錯愕轉為生氣的問，「在這裡你看不見？那該死的湖就在幾公尺前而已！」

「我想會不會⋯⋯會不會我回到死亡地點，我就能、⋯⋯就能消失⋯⋯」

Craig揉了揉臉，在捶往方向盤前減速，最後他只是把手硬生生輕放到上面。

「我以為你們這類⋯⋯死過的東西，會得到更好的視力。」他壓抑的說。「好吧，至少活著的大家都這麼相信。」

「哦、呃，不，我在上面也看不見。」

「上面？」

「就是⋯⋯上面。」Tweek伸出手指比了比天空。「我的意思是，比這更上面的地方。在那裏，我們看不見這一邊的東西，只偶爾聽得到聲音，但Kenny說聲音是個淒慘的意外⋯⋯」

「Kenny？」

Craig重複了一遍，對於這個剛見面不久的人名消化困難的問：「⋯⋯Kenny。他也和你待在上頭。他不是活人嗎？」

Tweek聳聳肩。他皺了一下眉頭。

「所以，你們每個都可以這樣⋯⋯上上下下，像搭乘電梯，想去哪就去哪。」

「不，我還沒搞懂規則。」Tweek困惑的看向他。「第一次是Kenny把我踹下來的。」

「他為什麼要那樣？」他吃驚地問。

「他警告要是我當時不快點下去，我和你會⋯⋯會永遠碰不到對方。結果後來發生的事似乎不如他的預期。」Tweek拉緊毯子兩側，把自己幾乎塞了進去。「我不明白。」

「⋯⋯我也不明白。」

Craig摸了摸脖子。「如果他想說我無法上天堂，我本來就是；與誰要不要跳下來無關。」

「可、可是Ken——」

「另外，你別去找Kenny。最好⋯⋯避開所有可能的接觸，電話聯絡也不要做。」

「但為什麼？」

「我還以為你也相信自己的事越少人知道越好。」他面無表情的撒謊。Kenny為了他不懂的原因積極的想見Tweek一面，而那種行為讓他感到非常不安。

Tweek順從地應聲。Craig從車窗裡伸出手，替他再次喬好毛帽。

「去吧，快點回來車上。我不想在這耗太多時間。」

「我們接著去哪？」

「我從Michael那拿到Clyde給的地址。但不是他家的。」

「你們碰面了？我真、真希望我也能看看他。他還開那輛Jaguar嗎？」

「事情已經不是你想的那樣了。」他停頓了幾秒，試著給自己圓場，多找點藉口，但最後只是說出事實。「我們不再是朋友。」

Tweek抬起臉，眼神有些驚愕。「什麼時候？」

「四年前開始。」我的錯，他灰心的補充。

「我不懂，為了什麼？」

「什麼也沒有。我不想談。」Craig從他臉上移開視線。「糟糕透頂。那也構成了我不會上天堂的要素之一。」

Tweek保持安靜了幾分鐘，「重新當好人不能贖罪嗎？」

「不能。」

「你瞧，你現在是個像樣的牧師⋯⋯受你拯救的人肯定不少。我覺得那已經足以彌補你做的壞事了。」

「這不是能互相抵銷的東西。」

「哦，事實上、我們能的。送罪犯進監獄後釋放。」

「殺人呢？」Craig悻悻的說。「也許我殺過人。」

「你殺的人想死嗎？」他反問。而這個問句讓Craig的心臟差點驟停，但沒有表現出來。

「我不和你聊這些離經叛道的詭辯，」他揮了揮手，「我不知道現在你是不是希望說服我替你殺人。畢竟，你到了晚上就會變得完全符合社會對惡魔期待的外貌。」

「Craig，我並不想那麼做。」

「上次出現讓療養院的女孩呼吸停止了，這次出現你找上我家門，血淋淋的泡在浴缸裡，我還能期待什麼？我不清楚你的情況，但顯然你騙人的技巧還不夠高明。你只能維持在Tweek十五歲的長相。」

「我不知道我三十歲長什麼樣子，Craig。」

一時之間他的腦袋一片空白，覺得雙腳彷彿踩空似的下墜著，才剛壓下去的悲哀感又浮了上來。他咬住下唇。

「Craig，」

「不！我很好，」他揉了揉鼻子，「你快去吧。」

Tweek走了幾步，速度漸漸慢了下來；他低著頭站在蘆葦叢裡，手指的尖端撫過覆有棕色絨毛的尖端。他回過頭，用不知道什麼情緒的表情望著駕駛座裡的人。Craig再次揮揮手，示意他繼續向前。但他忽然想起剛才的話；也許真的照著那個假設，回到死去的現場就能離開這個世界。

那就當作這幾天做了一場連續不斷的惡夢，Craig心想；我是早該瘋了。他聚精會神地看著那個搖搖晃晃的身影，看著他將裹著身體的毛毯小心翼翼地捲起提高避免沾上砂土，這讓他看起來變成一球焦糖口味的棉花糖。

一陣風拂過，在傍晚黃澄澄的光線下把湖面的浮冰割出一道道皮開肉綻的傷口。Tweek沒有空閑的手去撿被吹落的毛帽，他努力試著蹲下去看落下的方向，髮絲在風中蓬鬆而柔軟，像一朵單薄的金盞花。

**該死的** ，Craig在車內狼狽的咒罵。他抹去了臉頰上的淚水，卻又接著流出了更多；他吸著鼻子，用力的擦著臉，試著想點別的事轉移注意力，但他就是辦不到，就連伸手轉動車上的廣播電台都讓他感到脆弱無比。最後他皺著臉痛苦的嗚咽了起來，覺得體內深層的東西正被剝離撕裂出來，那是一個被重複好幾天好幾年的祈使句，藏在他的微笑反面，比什麼都接近他的信仰。

「還給我⋯⋯」他泣不成聲的說，蜷縮著抓緊自己的手臂兩側，像在阻止那些東西脫離。「還給我⋯⋯」

他又哭了一陣子，然後跌跌撞撞地打開車門，顧不得穿上外套就往Tweek的方向跑去。他眼也不眨地踐踏那些蘆葦，穿過乾枯的樹叢後景色一片開闊，粼粼的反射光線讓他不得不瞇起眼。等到他能夠習慣的時候，他看見Tweek站在結冰的湖面上，吃驚的看著他。

「 **不！** 」

他大叫了一聲，眼前只剩下碎裂的結冰面還有鋪滿雪花的蘆葦桿。他踩過那些來不及沈入水底的落葉，早已忘記Tweek就是個沒有生命的幻象；他在離冰層破洞的邊緣不遠處趴下，下方黑漆漆的，冰塊緩慢碰撞時發出彷彿金屬的聲響，在他耳裡轟隆隆的迴盪。

後車廂有拖車繩，但來不及了；他折返到一半又恐懼的衝回原處，他的呼吸急促，伸出雙手往不知道需要多深的湖水裡浸入，忽然間麻木的手指碰到一個鈍鈍的觸感，他跪坐起身咬牙死命一抓，抱著Tweek的腰往後用力地扯上岸。

不對、不是這樣， **不可以** 這樣；他撕心裂肺的喘著氣，心中不斷重複著一樣的問句。 _為什麼要逼我再次看見相似的畫面？_ 他將耳朵貼近Tweek冰冷的胸口，遲遲無法判定那裡究竟該不該傳來心跳的聲音；他不知道自己交疊的手究竟是因為寒冷還是什麼而顫抖，往胸骨壓的第一下傳來清脆的聲音徹底讓他最後一絲秉持的理性瓦解了。

＿

他坐在枯萎的草坪上，把掐著的臉埋在膝蓋中間逼自己呼吸吐氣十五遍。上半身的外衣已經濕透了，正在結霜變硬，因此他將它脫下。一陣子後他模糊的視線終於看得見吐出的白霧，還有光線漸漸從山脈的那側離開。

他看了一眼身旁躺平的身體，蒼白的肌膚還處在繃緊僵硬的狀態。他抬起手背，將濕淋淋的金髮輕輕撥到腦後，想起他的伴侶從小就很耐寒，整個科羅拉多的冬天裡只有他會不知不覺的穿著透風的襯衫走來走去。

這不管哪方面都很諷刺，他心想。

他抱起Tweek時幾乎感覺不到重量，除了那條吸水能力優秀的毛毯；他最後把毛毯扔到了停車場的垃圾桶旁，將懷裡的人放在後座的大衣上，湖水開始滲透那些衣料纖維。

山區的路燈一盞盞的亮了，在他開車時宛如帶狀的條碼一般蜿蜒的刷過他的面無表情的臉頰。從後照鏡瞥一眼的話，椅背後方除了堆放的賣場雜物之外空空如也。

暖氣逐漸填充車內的空間，Craig細長的眼角看見隧道入口上方猩紅色的標示燈光，聽見後方傳來一聲噴嚏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊金盞花：菊類植物，在傍晚會閉合。花語是救濟、離別的悲傷


End file.
